Liebe auf Umwegen
by Bluefurryelf
Summary: Liebe kommt manchmal auf den seltsamsten Pfaden zu einem. Und manchmal erkennt man erst nach einer ganzen Weile, welche Gefühle man füreinander hegt. SSHG! Es wurde wieder upgedatet!
1. Teil 1: Gedanken

**Disclaimer: **Alles gehört Warner und JKR. Mir gehört nur meine Phantasie! :-)

Wem's gefällt, kann's ja mir schreiben - würde mich echt freuen!

**Kleine Warnung nebenbei:** Die Story wird nur sehr langsam vorankommen (schreibtechnisch), da ich zur Zeit mitten in den Vorbereitungen für mein Juraexamen stecke!

**Teil 1**

Jeden Tag sah er sie. Beim Essen in der Großen Halle, in den Fluren, im Hof und natürlich in seinen Stunden. Er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass sie die begabteste und beste Schülerin war, die er jemals unterrichtet hatte. Sie stellte sich jeder Herausforderung, die man ihr hinwarf. Manchmal wunderte er sich, was wohl gewesen wäre, wäre sie seinem Haus zugeordnet worden und nicht dem seiner Kollegin Minerva McGonagall. Slytherin anstelle von Gryffindor! Minerva hätte trotz Harry Potter keine Chance mehr auf den Hauspokal gehabt!

Sie saß in seinem Unterricht, die Miene konzentriert und arbeitete an ihrem Trank. Ein schneller Blick über ihren Kessel hinweg bestätigte, dass ihr Trank – wie immer – perfekt war. Und jetzt tat sie auch schon wieder das, was sie immer tat (und er schon gar nicht mehr anders erwartete): sie half Neville Longbottom.

Wie dieser auf zwei Beinen wandelnde Schrecken eines jeden Kessels und Meister für Zaubertränke in seine fortgeschrittenen Stunden gekommen war, fragte sich Severus Snape auch nach 3 Monaten Unterricht immer wieder.

‚Das kommt davon, wenn man das Ministerium die Prüfungen abnehmen lässt! Man wird mit Longbottoms bestraft!' Severus murmelte abfällig vor sich hin.

Er stolzierte durch den Unterrichtsraum und kritisierte hier einen Ravenclawschüler, brachte dort die einzige Hufflepuffschülerin dazu, in Tränen auszubrechen, weil ihr Trank nicht genau seinen Vorstellungen entsprach (er war zwar in Ordnung, aber er war ja nicht umsonst Severus Snape, oder?) und lobte dann und wann seine Slytherins (auch wenn bis auf Draco Malfoy keiner auch nur ansatzweise einen Trank wirklich hinbekam).

Severus setzte sich wieder an sein Pult und ließ seinen Blick über die Klasse wandern.

Siebtes Jahr, fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke und Gifte. Slytherin und Gryffindor!

Eine Kombination, die schon in anderen Fächern gefährlich war, in seinem jedoch tödlich sein konnte, wäre er nicht ständig auf der Hut.

Und hätte er nicht so eine gute Schülerin wie Hermine Granger!

Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft sie verhindert hatte, dass Longbottom oder einer ihrer zwei Freunde, Potter und Weasley, sich und die Schule in die Luft sprengen.

Er schuldete ihr etwas.

Severus zuckte kaum merklich zusammen.

Moment! Wieso kam er auf diesen Gedanken? Wo kam der auf einmal her?

Sein Blick wandte sich wieder Miss Granger zu.

Er kam nicht umhin, festzustellen, dass sie sich in den sieben Jahren in Hogwarts gemacht hatte. Sie war von einer unausstehlichen Miss-neunmalklug mit einem grauenhaften Haarproblem und übergroßen Schneidezähnen zu einer hübschen jungen Frau herangewachsen, die über genau die Qualitäten verfügte, die er an Frauen anziehend fand: Intellekt, Wissensdurst und keine Angst vor Herausforderungen.

Snape stöhnte, als sich dieser Gedanken ganz festsetzte. Nein, das durfte nicht sein! Sie war seit fast sieben Jahren seine Schülerin! Er hatte nie zuvor derartige Gedanken über eine Schülerin gehabt und er würde auch jetzt nicht damit anfangen! Nein!!!

Und doch. Ihre goldbraunen Augen sahen ihn an, sahen direkt in seine tiefschwarzen. Er wandte ertappt und beschämt den Blick ab.


	2. Teil 2: Das Angebot

**Teil 2**

Hermine Granger spürte, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Langsam ließ sie ihren Blick über die Klasse wandern, stellte jedoch nur fest, dass ihre Mitschüler alle noch in ihre Aufgabe vertieft waren. Sie wandte ihren Blick dem Pult und Professor Severus Snape zu und fand, dass sein durchdringender Blick genau auf sie gerichtet war. Er wirkte in seinen Gedanken verloren und sie konnte zum ersten Mal in seinem Gesicht Gefühle lesen.

Sie war erschüttert. Snape zeigte Gefühle? Das konnte nicht sein. Er war sonst immer so kalt und beherrscht. Und doch...

Snapes Augen weiteten sich kurz – ertappt. Dann senkte er den Blick.

‚Snape senkt den Blick? Hermine, dass ist merkwürdig. Was ist los mit ihm?'

Nach der Doppelstunde räumten alle Schüler ihre Sachen weg und machten sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle.

Hermine packte gerade ihre letzten Bücher in ihre Tasche als ein schatten über ihren Tisch fiel.

„Miss Granger, auf ein Wort!"Snape deutete auf die Tür zu seinem Privatlabor.

Harry und Ron warfen ihr mitleidige und aufmunternde Blicke zu.

„Wenn er dich zu lange aufhält oder sonst was sein sollte, red ich mit Dumbledore!"Harry legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

Sie nickte nur und schluckte schwer.

Was hatte sie getan? Warum wollte Snape sie sprechen?

Blass und auf wackeligen Beinen folgte sie ihm in sein Labor. Unsicher stand sie vor ihm, unwissend, was sie erwartete.

„Kommen Sie, Miss Granger. Hier ist nicht der Ort für eine Unterredung."Er stand neben ihr und dirigierte sie sachte mit einer Hand in ihrem Rücken durch eine weitere Tür.

Hermine sah sich um und stellte fest, dass sie in einem geschmackvoll eingerichteten Studierzimmer stand. Die Wände waren aus weiß getünchten Stein, über und über bedeckt mit Regalen voller Bücher. An einer Wand befand sich ein großer Kamin, der fauchend zum Leben erwachte und den Raum mit wohltuender Wärme erfüllte. Vor ihm standen zwei Lesesessel aus schwarzem Leder, zwei Beistelltischchen und ein großer Tisch direkt zwischen ihnen.

An einer anderen Wand stand ein bequem aussehendes ebenfalls schwarzes Ledersofa.

„Nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz, Miss Granger."Severus bat sie sanft und deutete vage auf das Sofa und auf die Sessel.

Sie sollte wählen.

Hermine war immer noch geschockt von dem Umstand, dass Snape sie zu einer Unterredung gebeten hatte. Langsam sickerte durch den Schock die Höflichkeit durch, die er ihr gegenüber auf einmal an den Tag legte. Schnellen Schrittes ging sie zu den Sesseln und setzte sich auf die Kante, beriet für jede Art einer Attacke.

Severus bemerkte ihr Unbehagen, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Er hatte lange über sie nachgedacht. Die Gedanken hatte er schon länger über sie gehabt, nur hatte er sich selbst nie erlaubt, ihnen einmal richtig nachzugehen.

Vielleicht bestand ja eine Möglichkeit. Soweit er wusste, war sie mit keinem Schüler oder Mann zusammen. Potter und Weasley waren nur Freunde und alle anderen wurden durch die zwei verscheucht.

Severus okkupierte den übrig gebliebenen Sessel und beugte sich zu ihr rüber.

„Miss Granger. Worüber ich heute mit Ihnen sprechen möchte, darf diesen Raum nicht verlassen! Es ist vertraulich. Also, auch kein Wort an Potter oder Weasley! Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Sie nickte

„Ja, Professor. Kein Wort!"

Severus betrachtete sie aufmerksam. Ihre Augen blickten unentwegt direkt in seine. Da war kein Zögern in ihr.

Ja, sie war perfekt! Bildschön im Geiste wie auch im Körper.

Dann jedoch fiel sein Blick auf seine eigene Spiegelung in der Oberfläche des Teetisches.

Lange, fettige Haare, eine Adlernase, die – als Schnabel – jeden Raubvogel stolz machen würde, schiefe, gelbe Zähne und ein immer grimmig dreinschauendes Gesicht.

Wie sollte sie da etwas für ihn empfinden können? Sie kannte ihn ja auch nur als grausam ihr und ihren Mitschülern gegenüber. Vor allem aber ihr und ihren besten Freunden gegenüber!

„Sir?"

Sie riss ihn aus seiner Gedankenkette.

„Alles in Ordnung? Fühlen Sie sich nicht wohl? Ich sage gerne Madame Pompfrey Bescheid!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein. Es ist alles ... in Ordnung."Severus seufzte leise und bereitet sich vor.

„Miss Granger, Ihr Intellekt ist überragend. Es gibt hier keine Herausforderungen mehr, die wir Ihnen als Lehrpersonal stellen können. Für Sie bleibe nur noch private Herausforderungen!"

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an.

Hatte Snape sie gerade gelobt?

„Miss Granger, ich möchte Sie bitten, über ein Angebot meinerseits nachzudenken. Es ist ein Angebot, welches ich noch keinem Schüler oder Außenstehenden überhaupt angeboten habe! Ich möchte Sie bitten, Ihre Ausbildung hier in Hogwarts als meine Assistentin und später als mein Lehrling fortzuführen!"


	3. Teil 3: Fragen

**Teil 3**

„Was wollte Snape von dir?"Ron fragte sie – wie immer – mit vollem Mund. Es hörte sich mehr an wie: „Waschfollteerfondir?"

Sie verzog das Gesicht. Ron brauchte dringend besser Tischmanieren.

Harry bemerkte ihr übliches Unbehagen in Gegenwart von Rons fehlender Esskultur.

„Hermine? Was ist da drin geschehen? Du warst fast zwei Stunden bei Snape!"

Zwei Stunden? So lange war sie bei dem ‚schleimigen Ekel' gewesen? Ihr kam es vor, als wären es nur fünf Minuten gewesen.

Ja, was war überhaupt geschehen?

_###Rückblick###_

„_Miss Granger, ich möchte Sie bitten, über ein Angebot meinerseits nachzudenken. Es ist ein Angebot, welches ich noch keinem Schüler oder Außenstehenden überhaupt angeboten habe! Ich möchte Sie bitten, Ihre Ausbildung hier in Hogwarts als meine Assistentin und später als mein Lehrling fortzuführen!"_

_Sie starrte ihren Professor verblüfft an._

„_Sir?"Hermine glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. _

„_Sir, das ist ein Scherz, oder?"_

_Snape lächelte kaum merklich._

‚_Moment! Er hatte gelächelt! Snape und Lächeln? Hermine, du wirst langsam verrückt!'_

„_Wann habe ich jemals einen Scherz gemacht, Miss Granger? Nie! Also, ja oder nein! Ich zähle bis drei und dann hatten Sie Ihre Chance!"Er holte Luft._

„_Eins..."_

_Wollte sie das wirklich? Wollte sie die nächsten fünf Jahre hier in Hogwarts verbringen? In Snapes unmittelbarer Nähe? Als sein Lehrling?_

„_Zwei..."_

_Sie betrachtete ihn genauer._

_Lange, fettige Haare, eine Adlernase, die – als Schnabel – jeden Raubvogel stolz machen würde, schiefe, gelbe Zähne und ein immer grimmig dreinschauendes Gesicht._

_Es wäre eine Herausforderung, oder?_

_Ein Granger stellt sich jeder Herausforderung, ein Granger gibt nie auf! Das war das Motto ihrer Eltern!_

„_Dr..."_

„_Ja!"Sie schrie ihre Antwort ihm förmlich entgegen._

„_In Ordnung, Miss ... Hermine! Sie müssen nur hier unterzeichnen."Er hielt ihr ein Pergament unter die Nase._

_Sie unterschrieb an der Stelle, auf die er deutete._

„_Nennen Sie mich in meinen privaten Räumen bitte Severus. Wir agieren hier nicht als Lehrer und Schülerin, sondern als gleichgestellte Diskussionspartner!"_

_Hermines Mund klappte auf._

_Sie musste sich verhört haben._

„_Sir?"_

„_Hermine, Sie sollen mich Severus nennen. Und nein, Sie haben sich nicht verhört!" Snape lachte leise._

„_Und nun sollten wir uns vielleicht erst einmal daran machen und absprechen, wie wir ihre Ausbildung gestalten wollen!"_

###Gegenwart###

„Hermine? Erde an Hermine!"Harry wedelte mit einer Hand vor ihrer Nase – keine Reaktion.

„Houston, wir haben ein Problem!"

„Häh?"Ron sah ihn fragend an und zeigte ihm dabei den Inhalt seines Mundes.

„Ron, du solltest dir wirklich so ganz allmählich angewöhnen, mit geschlossenem Mund zu essen und nicht zu reden! Hast du dich eigentlich noch nie gefragt, warum dir niemand beim Essen gegenübersitzen will?" Harry schüttelte über seinen Freund den Kopf.

Ron schluckte und dachte kurz nach.

„Nein! Hab mich darüber nie gewundert. Aber wo du es jetzt erwähnst..."

„Vergiss es, Ron! Lass einfach nur den Mund beim Kauen zu, ok?"

„Ok!"Ron sah Hermine an.

„Was ist mit ihr?"

„Ich denke mal, dass sie sich das auch grad fragt. Du kennst sie ja!"


	4. Teil 4: Zuhause

**Teil 4**

Das Hogsmeade-Wochenende kam schnell.  
Harry, Ron und Hermine konnten es kaum erwarten, wieder einmal in das kleine Zauberer-Dorf zu kommen.  
Harry und Ron wegen eines neues Besens und natürlich dem Honigtopf und Zonko's, Hermine wegen neuen Roben und Büchern.  
Die drei trennten sich, damit jeder erst einmal ungestört seine „wichtigen" Dinge erledigen konnte

Hermine hatte innerhalb kürzester Zeit ihre „Einkaufsliste" abgehakt und schlenderte durch die schmalen Gassen des Dorfes. Betrübt sah sie sich um und beobachtete die Schüler des dritten Jahres, welche zum aller ersten Mal im Dorf waren. Wie sie sich freuten!  
Sie hatten noch soviel Zeit in Hogwarts vor sich! Und was war mit ihr, Harry, Ron und all den anderen aus dem siebten Jahr?  
Sie würden im nächsten Sommer die Schule beenden und dann würden sie alle Hogwarts verlassen müssen!  
Hermines Augen fingen an, zu brennen. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und sie schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht.  
Schluchzend ließ sie sich auf eine nahe stehende Bank fallen.  
Sie wollte Hogwarts nicht verlassen. Dies war ihr Zuhause geworden! Beinahe sieben Jahre lebte sie hier doch nun schon! Sie konnte diesen Ort nicht einfach hinter sich lassen. Das ging nicht! Nicht allem, was sie dort erlebt hatte!  
Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja die Lehrlingsstelle bei Professor Snape angenommen hatte.  
Gut, sie würde Hogwarts nicht verlassen – noch nicht!  
Für die nächsten Jahre wäre sie an den gefürchteten Meister der Zaubertränke gebunden. Das war ihr aber egal. Was ihr nicht egal war, war die Tatsache, dass Harry und Ron nach dem nächsten Sommer ihr Auroren-Training beginnen würden und sie dann als Einzige des Trios in Hogwarts zurückbleiben würde!

Wenn Snape doch wenigstens ein netter Mensch wäre!

Severus Snapes Laune war auf einem neuerlichen Tiefpunkt angelangt.  
Natürlich hatte Gryffindor (wieder einmal) gegen Slytherin im letzten Quidditch-Match gewonnen und (natürlich) hatte er (wie immer) mit Minerva um die Aufsicht des Hogsmeade-Ausfluges gewettet. Er sollte es eigentlich nach all den Jahren besser wissen!  
Nun befand er sich zusammen mit Professor Flitwick in Hogsmeade und beaufsichtigte insgesamt fünf Jahrgänge an Schülern.  
Das einzige, was er noch schlimmer gefunden hätte, wäre eine Runde Cruciatus von Voldemort. Allerdings änderte er seine Meinung darüber bereits nach nur einer halben Stunde Aufenthalt und dem Umstand, dass Flitwick sich abgesetzt hatte!  
„Schüler!" Sein Tonfall ließ keinen Fragen oder Unruhe bei den Schülern zu und er besaß augenblicklich die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller Personen in Hörweite.  
„Die Regeln sollten mittlerweile allen klar sein! Bei Verstößen ziehe ich JEDEM Schüler des betroffenen Hauses 10 Punkte ab – egal ob beteiligt oder nicht!"  
Die Schüler schnappten nach Luft.  
„Die Verbotsliste wurde den Vertrauensschülern ausgehändigt; diese sollten Sie informiert haben, was erlaubt und was nicht erlaubt ist. Ich werde mich hier nicht mehr dazu äußern. Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie sich daran halten! Ist das klar?"  
Snapes Blick durchbohrte die Schüler förmlich.  
Alle nickten.  
„Dann gehen Sie mir aus den Augen!"  
Eiligst wandten sich die Schüler den Geschäften zu und verschwanden.

Severus wanderte scheinbar ziellos durch die Gassen. Für jeden, der ihn nicht kannte, sah es zumindest so aus, als würde er einfach nur bummeln. Seine Schüler, vor allem die seines Hauses, wussten es besser: Severus Snape war auf Patrouille.

Er wollte gerade in den Honigtopf gehen, da fiel sein Blick in eine abseitig gelegene Gasse und auf eine schmale Gestalt, die verloren auf einer Bank saß, die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen.  
Einer inneren Eingebung folgend, betrat er die Gasse und erkannte die Gestalt: Hermine Granger.  
Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Weinte sie etwa?  
Wenn ja, warum? Sie war die intelligenteste Hexe, die jemals diese Schule besucht hatte Sie hatte, dass musste er zugeben, wundervolle Freunde, die für einander durch Dick und Dünn gingen und sie hatte ein liebevolles Elternhaus, wenn er dem Gerede seiner Kollegen glauben schenken durfte.  
Was hatte dann diesen „Ausbruch" bewirkt? Wer oder was hatte ihr wehgetan?

Langsam trat er an sie heran und setzte sich neben ihr auf die Bank. Umständlich zog er ein Taschentuch aus einer seiner vielen Taschen seines Gehrocks hervor und reichte es ihr.  
„Miss Granger..."  
Sie zuckte zusammen.  
„...hier, nehmen Sie und dann erzählen Sie mir, was geschehen ist!" Seine Stimme war tief, sanft und beruhigend. Ein Tonfall, den er nur selten verwendete und bei dem jeder Schüler wahrscheinlich in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre vor Panik.  
Hermine sah ihn aus großen, blutunterlaufenen und tränennassen Augen an.  
‚Er tut es schon wieder! Er ist höflich zu mir! Warum bloß?'  
Dann nahm sie zögernd das dargebotene Taschentuch und putzte sich die Nase.

Severus saß direkt neben ihr. Er konnte die Wärme und die Nähe ihres Körpers spüren.  
‚Reiß dich zusammen, alter Man! Sie ist deine Schülerin!'  
Trotzdem legte er ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken und begann, ihr den Rücken sanft zu streicheln.  
Zu ihrer Beruhigung, wie er sich selbst einredete.  
„Nun?"  
Sie starrte ihn immer noch an, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und wich der Hand aus.  
„Professor, es ist nichts. Ich habe nur nachgedacht. Und bitte, lassen Sie das sein!"  
Jetzt war es an Snape, sie anzustarren.  
„Was soll ich sein lassen?"  
„Mich anzufassen! Sir, ich bewundere Ihre Arbeit als Lehrer und Forscher. Aber es ist im höchsten Maße unanständig, wenn Sie mich derartig berühren!" Hermine war bei diesen Worten aufgestanden und schüttelte dabei seine Hand ab.  
Severus wollte etwas erwidern, brachte jedoch keinen Ton hervor. Sie hatte ja so recht.  
Er war ihr Lehrer. Er war über 20 Jahre älter als sie. Er war ein gemeiner Bastard ihr und ihren Freunden gegenüber und er war hässlich. Also warum sollte sie auch nur versuchen, irgendetwas anderes in ihm zusehen!  
„Guten Tag, Sir!"  
Sie verschwand in Richtung Schloss und ließ einen verzweifelten Mann zurück.


	5. Teil 5: Traumwelten

**Teil 5**

Träume. Wozu waren sie da?

Seine Mutter hatte ihm immer gesagt, Träume spiegeln die Seele des Träumers und die der Menschen, für die er Gefühle empfand.

Er träumte viel.

Manchmal waren seine Träume wunderschön. Überwiegend träumte er jedoch von dem Schrecken, den sein ehemaliger Herr und Meister mit seiner Gefolgschaft verbreitete.

Diese Nacht träumte er jedoch von IHR.

_Seine Hand lag wieder auf ihrem Rücken und er bewegte sie in langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen._

_Sie weinte, wie sie es schon am Tage in Hogsmeade getan hatte._

_Dieses Mal wich der Traum jedoch von der Wirklichkeit ab – sonst wäre es auch kein Traum gewesen._

_Dieses Mal lehnte sie sich an ihn. Dieses Mal lehnte sie sich in seine Berührung. Es war, als ob sie sich danach sehnte. Als ob sie sich nach der Nähe und Stärke sehnte, die er ihr geben konnte._

_Die Tränen versiegten und langsam wandte sie ihr Gesicht dem seinen zu._

_Er senkte zögernd seinen kopf, brachte seine Lippen den ihren näher..._

„_Lassen Sie das sein!"_

_Die Traum-Hermine sah ihn verächtlich an._

„_Sie sind ein Nichts, Snape! Ein perverses Nichts, dass hinter einer Schülerin her ist nicht wahr? Aber welche Frau würde Sie auch schon wollen!"_

_Dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand._

Severus wachte schweißgebadet auf.

* * *

Im Gryffindorturm lag Hermine Granger noch lange wach nach diesem doch ereignisreichen Tag in Hogsmeade.

Professor Snape hatte es tatsächlich erneut getan: er war höflich und wirklich nett zu ihr gewesen. Ausgerechnet zu ihr, Hermine Granger! Die beste Freundin des Sohnes seiner Nemesis! Die Welt musste kurz vor ihrem Untergang stehen, anders konnte sie es sich nicht erklären. Und doch...

Da war etwas in seinem Blick und in seiner Stimme, was sie so bei ihm noch nie zuvor gesehen oder gehört hatte. Verständnis, Mitgefühl und...

Ja, und was noch?

Hermine schloss die Augen und ergab sich der Müdigkeit.

_Er saß neben ihr auf der Bank in Hogsmeade._

_Seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken versprach ein Gefühl des Vertrauens und der Geborgenheit. Langsam ließ er sie in Kreisen über den Stoff ihres Mantels gleiten und sachte murmelte er beruhigende Worte in ihr Ohr._

_Ihre Tränen versiegten schließlich und sie hob ihren Kopf, um ihn anzusehen_

_Ihr Blick heftete sich an seinen pechschwarzen Augen fest. _

‚_Mein Gott, sie sind wirklich tiefschwarz!'_

_In ihnen konnte man sich schier verlieren._

_Ganz langsam senkte er seinen Kopf ihr entgegen, die Lippen nur wenige Zentimeter von den ihren entfernt._

„_Miss Granger, ich kann keinen Unterschied erkennen!"_

Hermine wachte auf.


	6. Teil 6: Unterredung mit Albus I

**Teil 6**

„Severus, was ist los mit Dir?" Albus Dumbledore sah seinen Kollegen besorgt über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an.

„Dubist in letzter Zeit ein wenig ... zerstreut? Ich meine, Kaffee ist ja schön und gut, aber Kaffee mit Senf statt Sahne?" Die Augen des Schulleiters funkelten belustigt.

Severus starrte erst Albus fragend an und begutachtete dann seinen Kaffee genauer.

Es stimmte! Er hatte tatsächlich Senf statt Sahne in den Kaffee getan. Kein Wunder, warum das Gebräu schlimmer schmeckte als fast alle Zaubertränke zusammen.

Er stellte angewidert die Tasse zur Seite.

Aus müden Augen sah er den alten Mann an.

„Es ist nichts, Albus. Nur einfach zu viele Gedanken."

„Dann, mein Junge, hörauf zu denken!" Und Albus wendete sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu.

‚„Hör auf zu denken!" Wie stellt er sich das denn vor? Vor allem, wenn SIE da vorne sitzt!'

Severus war in der Tat gedankenverloren gewesen Er hatte beinahe während des gesamten Frühstücks hinüber zum Tisch der Gryffindors geblickt und Hermine beim Essen und Reden mit ihren Freunden beobachtet.

Sie hatte ja so Recht! Es war nicht nur unanständig, dass er etwas für sie empfand. Nein, es war auch im höchsten Maße unmoralisch und pervers!

Er seufzte leise, was ihm einen fragenden Blick von Albus einbrachte.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung, Severus?" Dumbledores Blick folgte dem von Severus.

„Vielleicht sollten wir nach dem Frühstück uns einmal unterhalten, junger Mann!"

Es war kein Vorschlag, es war ein Befehl.

„Severus, was geht inDir vor? Ich habe wohl gemerkt, wieDu die junge Miss Granger betrachten!"

Severus erbleichte. Ihm war schlecht. Warum musste Dumbledore nur so eine gute Beobachtungsgabe besitzen? Warum musste SIE so intelligent sein? Warum er so hässlich?

„Sie ist natürlich sehr jung, gerade mal 18 Jahre! Aber..."

„Sie ist 18?" Er blickte den alten Mann erstaunt an. Seiner Berechnung nach war sie doch gerade erst 17.

„Nun, Miss Granger hatte das unstillbare Verlangen nach Wissen und das konnte sie nur mit Hilfe eines Zeitumkehrers befriedigen. Und da sie über das gesamte dritte Schuljahr diesen verwendet hat, wurde ihr diese Zeit mit angerechnet. Sie ist also bereits 18!" Dumbledore strahlte Severus an.

„Oh!"

„Nun, Severus. Es gibt in der Geschichte Hogwarts einige, sagen wir mal, ‚unpassende' Verbindungen zwischen Lehrern und Schülern. Solange bestimmte Regeln befolgt werden, sieht der Schulrat aber von einem Eingreifen ab!"

„Albus, wo von sprichst Du?"

„Nun, solange es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht, es diskret geschieht, die Notenvergabe durch einen unabhängigen Kollegen geprüft wird, gibt es keinerlei Konsequenzen für den betroffenen Lehrer und den betroffenen Schüler." Albus sah seinen Schützling lange an.

„Du solltest sie fragen, mein Junge! Es bringt nichts, sich wie die Motte nach der Flamme zu sehnen, die einen dann nur verbrennt!"

„Genau davor habe ich ja Angst, Albus! Ich habe Angst, dass sie mich zurückweist."

„Severus, durch Niederlagen werden wir erst stark! Aus jeder Niederlage geht man mit neuen Erfahrungen hervor. Es ist zwar bequem, den einfachen Weg zu gehen, nur was bringt er? Wenn man an eine Hürde kommt, kann man sie dann nicht erklimmen, weil man es nie gelernt hat!"

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken, Albus!"


	7. Anmerkung und Danksagung I

**Anmerkung zum nächsten Teil und kleine Danksagung:**

Als allerersten, meinen Reviewern ein kleines Dankeschön!!!

LadyJanien: Wie du siehst, der 6. Teil ist gerade hochgeladen worden! 

Ja, dumm ist sie schon – noch! Es gibt ja definitiv ein Happy End für die zwei! So oder so! Hab noch was recht nettes mit den beiden vor. gg

G-T-: Ok, hier muß ich's einfach sagen: siehe oben! ;-)

Der 7. Teil ist derzeit in Bearbeitung, liegt zur Zeit allerdings grad auf Halde, weil ich dabei bin, mein Notebook mal wieder zu plätten und deswegen grad Datensicherung betreibe.

Und da will ich einfach nicht noch mehr Daten speichern als notwendig.

Aber: ich versuche, den 7. Teil auf jeden Fall nächste Woche fertig zu bekommen und auch nächste Woche hier einzustellen!

Grüße!


	8. Teil 7: Sorgen I korrigiert

**Teil 7**

„Hermine, was ist los mit dir?" Harry hielt sie nach dem Unterricht in Verwandlungen zurück.

Sie warf ihm einen verzweifelten Blick zu.

Ja, was war eigentlich los mit ihr? Es war ja nicht gerade alltäglich, dass ein Professor, vor allem DIESER Professor schlagartig eine charakterliche Wendung um 180° hinlegte und mit einem Mal höflich zu ihr wurde – vor allem, wenn er vorher unfreundlich und geradezu bösartig ihr gegenüber aufgetreten war.

Sie seufzte leise. Vielleicht sollte sie tatsächlich einmal mit jemandem darüber sprechen!

„Harry, es ... es ... Ich... ich kann nicht darüber reden! Ich weiß ja selbst nicht, was los ist!"

Sie drehte sich abrupt um und ging.

Harry blickte ihr nachdenklich hinterher.

Hermine hatte sich verändert. Sie war ihm und Ron gegenüber nicht mehr so offen wie vorher. Um genau zu sein, kurz nachdem sie ihre Unterredung mit Snape hatte.

Snape! Das musste es sein. Snape war – wie Harry fand – mal wieder die Wurzel allen Übels. Dieser Mann würde wohl keine Ruhe geben, bis er ihn – Harry Potter, den Sohn von Snapes erklärtem Erzfeind James Potter, in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. Zumindest kam es Harry langsam so vor.

Was immer Harry auch unternahm, damit Snape ihn nicht mehr als James-Ersatz für seinen Zorn benutzte – es war egal! Für diesen verbitterten Mann würde er immer James sein. Niemals einfach nur Harry!

Harry seufzte. Es musste mit Snape zutun haben, sonst hätte sie nicht so reagiert.

Was hatte das alte Ekelpaket jetzt schon wieder angestellt? Er würde mal mit jemandem darüber sprechen müssen.

Harry seufzte erneut und machte sich auf die Suche nach Professor McGonagall.

Hermine wanderte nachdenklich durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Ja, was war eigentlich los?

Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie in Hogsmeade auf einer Bank gesessen hatte und Snape begonnen hatte, ihr den Rücken zu streicheln.

Es WAR schön gewesen. Aber es war auch Snape gewesen! Ihr Lehrer, Harrys erklärter Todfeind – nach Voldemort und den Malfoys.

Und er war zwanzig Jahre älter als sie.

Außerdem, sein Aussehen!

Sie seufzte leise.

Wenn er doch wenigstens attraktiv wäre!

Aber so?

Ok, sie war auch keine Schönheitskönigin! Wenigstens achtete sie aber auf ihr Äußeres. Nicht zuletzt wegen Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil, ihren Zimmermitbewohnerinnen.

Was war nur in ihn gefahren?

Sie würde mit jemandem darüber sprechen müssen.

Hermine beschleunigte ihre Schritte und eilte zu Professor McGonagalls Büro.


	9. Teil 8: Sorgen II korrigiert

**Teil 8**

„Oh, hallo Harry!" Hermine blieb geschockt stehen. Was machte Harry denn hier?

„Hast du jetzt nicht Quidditch-Trainig?"

Harry sah sie nur überrascht an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Slytherin trainiert heute den ganzen Tag. Dumbledore hat uns aber morgen den ganzen Tag dafür gegeben. Und was machst du hier?"

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen, Harry! Ich möchte mit Professor McGonagall sprechen.

„Hermi', welch ein Zufall. Ich ebenfalls."

„Und weswegen, wenn man fragen darf?"

Er sah sie an.

„Wegen dir, Hermine! Du bist anders in letzter Zeit. Ich mache mir ehrlich Sorgen. In Zaubertränke meldest du dich gar nicht mehr. Und selbst in den anderen Fächern bist du stiller als sonst geworden! Das ist sogar Binns aufgefallen! Und DAS will wirklich was heißen!"

Sie sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Harry! Das stimmt doch gar nicht!"

Sie musste insgeheim aber zugeben, dass sie sich in Zaubertränke gar nicht mehr meldete und auch in allen anderen Fächern meistens nur noch zu den Zuhörern gehörte.

Aber wenn dies sogar Professor Binns aufgefallen war...

„Was kann ich für Sie beide tun?" Professor McGonagall riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken.

„Miss Granger, gut, dass Sie hier sind. Ich möchte gleich mit Ihnen sprechen! Und was kann ich für Sie tun, Harry?"

„Ich wollte mit Ihnen wegen ihr sprechen." Harry deutete auf Hermine.

„Ron und ich machen uns große Sorgen, Hermi'!" Glaub mir das bitte!"

Minerva McGonagall sah ihre beste Schülerin besorgt an.

„Selbst Binns ist es aufgefallen, dass Hermine zur Zeit nicht dieselbe ist! Professor, wir müssen mit ihr darüber reden!"

„Miss Granger, Harry hat Recht. Ihr Verhalten ist uns allen aufgefallen und wir machen uns alle die größten Sorgen Ihretwegen!"

Hermine sah das Oberhaupt von Gryffindor verzweifelt an. Wie sollte sie ihr das nur erklären. Harry würde ausrasten, soviel stand fest Aber Professor McGonagall? Sie wusste, dass Snape und Professor McGonagall miteinander befreundet waren. Außerdem – was wäre, wenn sie alles falsch verstanden hatte? Sie würde Snapes ausgezeichneten Ruf als Meister für Zaubertränke ruinieren und ihren gleich mit dazu.

Minerva sah Hermine nachdenklich an. Sie konnte deutlich sehen, dass die junge Frau vor ihr in einer Zwickmühle steckte.

„Ich glaube, dass es mit Snape zusammen hängt, Professor!"

Hermine warf Harry einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Und wie kommen Sie darauf, Harry?"

„Nun, er hat diese Unterredung mit ihr gehabt und kurz danach begann sie, sich zu verändern!"

„Nun, vielleicht sollten wir dieses Gespräch drinnen fortsetzen. Harry, ich möchte aber erst einmal mit Miss Granger alleine sprechen!" Minerva dirigierte Hermine in ihr Büro und schloss die Tür vor Harrys Nase.

„Miss Granger, erzählen Sie mir doch bitte, was los ist! Ich mache mir ehrlich die größten Sorgen. Hängt es mit Severus' Angebot der Assistentenstelle zusammen? Oder ist da irgendetwas anderes?"

Hermine seufzte.

„Es ... ja, auch. Ach, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll, Professor! Ich bin so froh über die Position. Aber er benimmt sich seitdem merkwürdig!"

Minerva schnaubte belustigt.

„Severus und merkwürdig? Nun, damit wäre er bestens beschrieben, oder?"

„Vielleicht. Aber so meinte ich das nicht. Er benimmt sich merkwürdig mir gegenüber! In den letzten Jahren hat er sein bestes gegeben, um Gryffindor im Allgemeinen und Harry, Ron und mir im Speziellen das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Und mit einem Mal – totale Veränderung!"

„Inwiefern?"

„Er hält mir die Türen auf, er nennt mich bei meinem Vornamen, er gestattet mir, ihn ebenfalls bei seinem zu nennen und ..." Hermines Gedanken waren wieder zu dem Vorfall in Hogsmeade gesprungen.

„Und?"

„Und er hat mir in Hogsmeade über den Rücken gestrichen."

Minerva sah sie überrascht an. Damit hatte sie nun nicht gerechnet.

Severus und körperliche Nähe? Freiwillig? Von sich aus?

„Und Sie wollen das nicht? Es ist – falls Sie es nicht wussten – nicht verboten, Miss Granger!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich will das absolut nicht! Er ist mein Lehrer! Und er ist ... er ist Snape! Er ist ein Ekelpaket. Ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen!"

Minerva stand auf und deutete zur Tür.

„Ich werde mit Severus sprechen!"


	10. Teil 9: Unterredung mit Minerva

**Vormerkung:**

_Teile 7 und 8 wurden korrigiert, weil sich da ein klitzekleiner Logikfehler eingeschlichen hatte! In einem Teil sagt, Sev ich, dass sie niemandem von der Unterredung erzählen soll! Woher sollte Harry es dann wissen? Ich glaube nicht, dass Hermine jemand ist, der sein Wort bricht! Daher die Korrektur!_

Am Ende ein paar Anmerkungen und Danksagungen!

**Teil 9**

Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch in seinem Büro und korrigierte die Aufsätze seiner Schüler. Wütend strich er hier und da ganze Passagen aus.

Falsch! Alles falsch! Konnten diese Dummköpfe denn nicht ein einziges Mal aufpassen? Erkannte denn keiner, dass sie es teilweise mit hochexplosiven Gemischen zutun hatten? Den Aufsatz, der vor ihm lag ertränkte er förmlich in roter Tinte.

Danach sah er noch einmal auf die erste Seite. Granger stand dort.

Granger? Das konnte nicht sein! DAS durfte nicht sein! Sie war doch brillant. Und doch ... In den letzten Wochen hatte sich ihr Verhalten im Unterricht stark geändert.

Er überlegte seit wann dem so war.

Aber zuerst war etwas Wichtigeres zu tun. Er musste ihr seine Gefühle deutlich machen – ohne sie zu verschrecken! Aber wie sollte er das anstellen?

Er konnte schlecht hingehen und ihr vor Potter und Weasley seine Liebe gestehen.

Er konnte auch schlecht anfangen, Liebessonette zu verfassen – obwohl, die Idee war nicht so schlecht.

Sie war intelligent. Und er wusste, dass sie sich von Intelligenz und Bildung angezogen fühlte. Er würde es mit Gedichten versuchen. Ja! Das wäre der richtige Weg zu ihrem Herzen! Den Gedanken musste er nur noch genauer durch planen.

Er griff nach Feder und Pergament und begann sogleich zu schreiben.

Gedankenversunken hörte er nicht das Klopfen an der Tür.

Erst als die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen von Minerva in den Rahmen geschlagen wurde, sprang er erschreckt auf.

„Minerva! Was sollte das?"

Minerva McGonagall stand wie eine Rachegöttin vor ihm und starrte ihn wutentbrannt an.

„Severus Snape! Von allen dummen und törichten Dingen, die du in Deinem Leben schon verbockt hast, ist dies mit Abstand die schlimmste!"

Er sah sie verwirrt und fragend an.

„Minerva, setz Dich bitte. Und dann erklär mir, was ich verbrochen haben soll!"

Er nahm wieder Platz und deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

„Ich stehe! Und was Du verbrochen hast? Das fragst ausgerechnet DU???"

Die Verwirrung Severus' wurde nicht geringer.

Was hatte er nur getan, um den Zorn dieser Frau auf sich zu ziehen?

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich getan haben könnte. Bitte, Minerva. Erhelle mich!"

„Ich sage nur zwei Worte: Hermine Granger!"

„Oh!"

Jetzt passte das Puzzle zusammen. DAS war also zum einen der Grund von Minervas Zorn und zum anderen die Erklärung für das Verhalten von Hermine.

„Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns, Severus!"

Er nickte.

„Severus, sie ist erst 18. Du bist 20 Jahre älter als sie! Überlegt Dir das doch mal!"

„Minerva, meinst du nicht, dass ich diese Überlegung nicht schon längst getan hab? Und meinst du nicht auch, dass das Alter bei uns keine wirkliche Rolle spielt? Ich ... Sie ist alles, was ich an einer Frau attraktiv finde! Se ist intelligent. Sie liebt Herausforderungen. Und sie weicht nicht ab von ihrer Meinung!"

Severus war verzweifelt. Wie sollte er es Minerva nur verständlich machen? Hermine war ihr Augapfel. Da war es nur verständlich, dass sie sie mit allen Mitteln schützen wollte.

„Minerva, sie ..."

„Sie kann Dich nicht ausstehen, Severus! Du hast die letzten sieben Jahre damit verbracht, ihr und ihren Freunden das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Und mich wundert ihre Reaktion überhaupt nicht! Verlangst Du etwa, dass sie das vergisst? Verlangst Du, dass sie dich von heute auf morgen liebt? Oder willst Du ihr etwa einen Trank geben?" Minerva erblasste bei diesem Gedanken.

Severus sah sie völlig schockiert an.

„Natürlich nicht. Minerva! Ich liebe sie. Und das ist etwas, was ich nie erzwingen würde! Erinnere Dich bitte an meine Schulzeit! Ich hätte damals auch diese Möglichkeit gehabt! Aber ich habe es nicht getan! Und seitdem habe ich nie mehr geliebt! Minerva, weißt Du wie das ist, nicht zu lieben? Oder geliebt zu werden?" Er machte eine Pause.

Ja, wie war das? Es war eine Kälte, die er niemandem wünschte. Und sie hatte diesen Eispanzer allein durch ihre Anwesenheit zum Schmelzen gebracht. Und nun dies. Ihm war, als hätte ihn eine Lawine überrollt.

Minerva betrachtete ihren Kollegen und ehemaligen Schüler nachdenklich.

Es stimmte. In seinem sechsten Jahr hätte er die Gelegenheit nutzen können und eine Mitschülerin sich in ihn verlieben lassen können. Eine Mitschülerin in die nicht nur er verliebt war. Auch Harrys Vater hatte sie sehr geliebt. Und Severus hatte sie ziehen lassen.

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich wurde immer geliebt."

Severus stand auf und öffnete die Tür.

„Dann lass mich einfach in Ruhe!"

„Richte ihr aus, dass sie von Professor Snape nicht mehr behelligt wird!"

Er schlug die Tür krachend ins Schloss und verriegelte sie.

Dann ließ er sich langsam an ihr zu Boden sinken, senkte seinen Kopf in seinen Hände und begann zu weinen.

Anmerkung:

**Anastasia:** Ist auch meine Meinung! Eis kann man zum Schmelzen bringen! Was sie ja auch getan hat!

**Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray:** Ja, manchmal haben wir Frauen halt so diese Momente. Aber, das geht vorbei! Versprochen. Hermine wird ihre Meinung über ihn noch ändern!

**LadyVoldie1987:** Danke, danke!

**LadyJanien:** Attraktivität liegt wohl immer im Auge des Betrachters. Aber gut, dann müssen wir ihr halt eine Brille aufsetzen, oder? ;-)

**Ansonsten:** Danke alles Lesern und Leserinnen!

Feedback ist immer erwünscht, solange es konstruktiv ist!


	11. Teil 10: Entscheidungen

**Teil 10**

Hermine verließ das Büro von Professor McGonagall. Vor der Tür wartete wie ein treu ergebener Hund: Harry.

„Hermine, wenn Du jetzt nicht mit mir darüber reden willst, verstehe ich das. Vergiss bitte nicht, ich bin immer für Dich da!" Er zog sie in seine Arme.

„Ach, Harry. Lass mich einfach nur in Ruhe! Ja?" Sie löste sich sofort wieder aus seiner Umarmung und ging in ihren Raum.

Sie legte sich auf ihr Bett und dachte lange nach.

Sie hasste ihn. Sie musste ihn einfach hassen. Er hatte sie so schlecht behandelt. Er hatte immer wieder ihre Fähigkeiten in Frage gestellt. Er hatte sie einfach nicht in Ruhe gelassen, selbst wenn ihre Antwort 200ig war.

Er hatte...

Ja, was hatte er getan?

Er hatte sie zu immer neuen Höchstleistungen angespornt. Jedes Mal, wenn er ihr ihre Aufsätze zurückgab und bissige Kommentare über ihre Intelligenz und ihre Recherchen vermerkt hatte, hatte sie sich immer und immer wieder in die Materie gestürzt – um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie es besser konnte. Um es ihm zu beweisen, dass sie mehr als nur muggelgeboren war. Mehr als nur ein ... Schlammblut.

Hermine setzte sich auf und barg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Es war da gewesen. Schon seit Beginn des siebten Jahres.

Hasste sie Ihn? Oder hasste sie nur seine Art, wie er sie behandelte? Oder besser, wie er Harry und Ron behandelte und jede andere Person, die nicht in Slytherin war?

Aber behandelte er sie alle wirklich noch so?

Sie musste eingestehen, dass er zwar immer noch gereizt und abweisend auf die bloße Anwesenheit von Harry und Ron reagiert. Er aber längst nicht mehr grausam und gemein ihnen gegenüber auftrat.

Ja, er nahm sogar seinen Slytherin inzwischen Punkte.

Er hatte in der Hinsicht auch keine Konsequenzen mehr zu befürchten, seit Voldemorts Vernichtung.

Kurz danach hatte er ihr auch die Assistentenstelle angeboten.

Hermine sprang auf. Sie musste mit ihm reden.

* * *

Severus saß auf dem Boden seines Büros und weinte.

In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er nur dreimal Tränen vergossen. Das erste Mal, als sein Vater ihn wegen einer missglückten Übungsstunde verprügelt hatte, so dass er in St. Nugos eingeliefert werden musste, das zweite Mal am Grab seiner Mutter und das letzte Mal am Grab Lily Potters.

Nun saß er wie ein kleiner Junge an die Tür seines Büros gelehnt und weinte bitterste Tränen.

Er hatte einfach alles vertan. Seine vielleicht einzige Chance auf wahres Glück: dahin. In ihr hatte er seine Erlösung gesehen. Und sie stieß ihn einem Racheengel gleich hinab in die Tiefen seiner Seelenhölle.

Es musste aber doch eine Chance noch geben. Und doch sah er keine.

Er hatte sich stattdessen zum Gespött gemacht.

Wie er Minerva kannte, hatte sie sich ausführlich jede Empfindung von Hermine beschreiben lassen um danach die verborgenen Emotionen hervor zu locken.

Severus wischte sich mit einem Ärmel über die Augen und sah sich in dem Raum um. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Vorratsschrank.

Sie hasste Professor Snape? Gut, sie würde auch nie wieder mit ihm zu tun haben...

* * *

Kleiner Cliffy?

Macht nichts – bin ja nett und gut gelaunt heute morgen (0:45 Uhr!!! :-) ) und schieb die Auflösung/Fortsetzung gleich hinterher!


	12. Teil 11: Ueberraschung!

**Teil 11**

Sie eilte durch die Korridore Hogwarts ihrem Ziel entgegen.

Die Kerker waren wie immer kalt und muffig. Eine innere Stimme drängte sie zur Eile.

Wenn Professor McGonagall in der Laune mit ihm gesprochen hatte... Nicht auszudenken!

Hermine kam keuchend vor seinem Büro zu stehen und klopfte.

Es kam nur keine Antwort.

In der Stille des Korridors lauschte sie an der Tür. Drinnen regte sich nichts.

Langsam stieg Angst in ihr hoch. Warum rührte sich da nichts? Sie wusste, dass er um diese Zeit immer in seinem Büro war und Aufsätze korrigierte. Warm regte sich dann nichts?

Sie hörte auf einmal ein leises, unterdrücktes Stöhnen.

Das reichte.

Hermine versuchte die Tür auf herkömmliche Weise zu öffnen. Sie war versperrt.

Ein leises „Alohomora", die Tür sprang auf und sie stürzte hinein.

* * *

„Wer sind Sie und wo ist Professor Snape?" Sie starrte verwirrt einen jungen Mann, kaum älter als sie selbst, an.

Die schwarzen Haar und die Nase ließen sie auf eine Verwandtschaft mit Snape schließen. Jedoch auf das Naheliegendste kam sie nicht.

Der Fremde sah ihr aus schwarzen Augen ins Gesicht und besaß die Nerven zu lächeln.

„Nun, offensichtlich ist er nicht mehr hier. Er hat ... gekündigt."

Innerlich ohrfeigte sich Severus für seine Gedankenlosigkeit, die Tür nicht besser zu schützen – und dafür, dass ihm keine bessere Antwort einfiel.

Er hatte vor einiger Zeit mit Verjüngungstränken experimentiert und war dabei über einen sehr wirksamen und nicht umkehrbaren Trank „gestolpert". Die Zutaten waren – natürlich – alle im höchsten Grade illegal. Aber wen störte es!?

Er sah in diesem seinen einigen Ausweg. Wenn sie Professor Snape hasste, musste er ihr einfach Severus geben. Er wusste, dass er einfach nur er sein konnte, wenn man ihm nicht immer und immer wieder sein Handeln der vergangenen Jahrzehnte vorwarf.

Sie würde seine wahre Natur endlich erkennen können.

Und vielleicht – vielleicht hatte er dann auch eine Chance auf ein kleines Stück vom Glück!

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

Vorweg: **_Wieder einen herzlichsten Dank meinen Reviewern!_**

_So, dieser Teil ist super kurz. Aber ich wollte denn dann doch keinen Cliffhanger stehen lassen._

_Ich muß ja ein wenig vorarbeiten, da ich evtl. bis Neujahr unter Umständen nicht updaten kann._

_Und zwar, weil_

_kein Internetzugang, wo ich hinfahre _

_habe evtl. mein Notebook nicht dabei, wo meine ganzen Storys drauf sind_

_keine Zeit wegen den Feiertagen_

_zu betrunken wegen den Feiertagen (Familienfeiern gehen ganz schön an die Konstitution!!!)._

_Also: schon einmal im Vorfeld – falls ich nicht mehr dazu kommen sollte – frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch!!!_


	13. Teil 12: Eine erste Begegnung

**Teil 12**

**Vormerkung:**

_Erst einmal ein frohes neues Jahr für alle Leser!!!_

_Und ein dickes Dankeschön – ebenfalls an alle Leser – insbesondere an die, welche einen Kommentar hinterlassen haben!_

_Wie schon gesagt: Anregungen und Kritiken (konstruktive) sind jederzeit willkommen! _

_Leider konnte ich erst jetzt wieder updaten, da ein Virus mein Notebook dermaßen lahm gelegt hatte, dass ich meine liebe Mühe und Not hatte, dass Teil wieder ans Laufen zu bekommen! Aber nun läuft er wieder und ich kann euch wieder mit Updates versorgen._

_Dieses hier ist ein wenig länger als gewöhnlich. Ich wollte es nicht splitten, da es mir einige Mühe bereitet hatte, es mir wieder ins Gedächtnis zurück zuholen (waren eigentlich zwei Kapitel, die aber durch den Crash verloren gingen – Tja, selbst Schuld, oder? Ich hätte halt doch mal wieder eine Sicherungskopie anfertigen sollen!!!)_

* * *

„_Wer sind Sie und wo ist Professor Snape?" _

„Gekündigt???" Ihr Mund stand offen und sie starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Und zu der anderen Frage – nun, ich bin sein ..." Ja, wer war er? Sein Sohn? Sein Neffe? Ein Cousin? Was würde die Ähnlichkeit am besten erklären? Eigentlich ja die direkte Verwandtschaft – oder?

Er blickte Hermine an. Und lächelte gequält.

„... ich bin sein ... Sohn!" Er atmete tief durch. Er musste dies jetzt durchziehen. Eine Chance auf eine Rückwandlung gab es nicht. Der Trank war nicht umkehrbar. Dafür hatte er selbst mit der Veränderung einiger Zutaten während seiner Experimente gesorgt.

Und seine Tests an „freiwilligen Versuchskaninchen" (in Ungnade gefallene Totesser) hatten ihm seine Theorien bewiesen.

Hermine starrte immer noch.

Snape hatte einen Sohn?

Nun, die Ähnlichkeit war nicht zu übersehen. Dieser junge Mann vor ihr hatte dieselben stechenden, schwarzen Augen, dieselbe Adlernase, dieselbe Frisur, ja er war sogar genauso blass wie sein Vater.

„Und Du heißt?"

„Se... Nikodemus Severus Septimus Snape."

„Ah ja." Hermine wusste einfach nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte.

Snape kündigte einfach so und ließ seinen Sohn zurück? Vor allem, wieso tauchte auf einmal ein Sohn auf?

„Du fragst Dich sicherlich, warum ... mein Vater mich hier gelassen hat, oder?"

Sie nickte stumm.

„Nun, mein Vater muss bestimmten Aufgaben nachgehen. Dies kann er nicht, wenn er hier als Lehrer gebunden ist. A... Professor Dumbledore weiß sicherlich schon Bescheid. Du brauchst Dir keine Sorgen zu machen!"

„Und warum bist Du jetzt hier?"

Er sah sie an, lächelte verzweifelt und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nun ... dafür hab ich auch keine Erklärung. Er hat mich von meiner Schule holen lassen und mich anschließend – ohne große Erklärung – hier zurück gelassen. Du weißt genauso viel wie ich. Ähm, wie darf ich Dich eigentlich nennen? Wir haben uns noch nicht wirklich einander vorgestellt!"

Er streckte ihr seine rechte Hand entgegen.

„Nikodemus Snape."

Sie nahm die gereichte Hand und drückte sie kurz

„Hermine Granger."

„So, Hermine Würdest Du mich zu Professor Dumbledore bringen? Ich kenne mich hier noch nicht so gut aus und würde die ganze Angelegenheit möglichst schnell hinter mich bringen!"

Sie lächelte ihn an.

Nikodemus schien nett zu sein. Er sah zwar auch nicht besonders aus. Aber er wirkte intelligent und freundlich auf sie.

„In Ordnung. Komm mit!" Sie ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her.

„Wirst Du das Jahr in Hogwarts beenden?"

„Ich hoffe doch! Auch wenn ich wahrscheinlich weiter sein werde als ihr."

„Wo warst Du eigentlich?"

„Wie meinst Du das?"

„Auf welche Schule bist Du gegangen?"

„Ach so. Eine Privatschule in Australien mit Schwerpunkten in Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke. Logisch für einen Snape, oder?"

Sie musste lachen. In der Tat, die Schwerpunkte waren für einen Snape logisch.

„Und Du? Worin bist Du am meisten interessiert?"

Er bremste ihr Tempo herunter. Ganz so eilig zu Dumbledore zu kommen hatte er es nicht wirklich. Die Standpauke konnte er sich auch später noch einholen. Jetzt wollte er erst einmal die Zeit mit ihr genießen.

Als Hermine in seine Richtung sah, trafen sich ihr Blicke. Sie spürte, wie langsam eine warme Röte auf ihre Wangen kroch.

„Nun, im Prinzip interessiert mich alles. Vor allem aber Arithmantik und Zaubertränke."

„Arithmantik ist recht interessant. Ein netter Zeitvertreib." Er bemerkte ihren Blick. Sie war definitiv nicht seiner Meinung.

„Zumindest für mich. Unser Lehrer war – sagen wir's mal nett – eine Flasche. Daher meine fehlende Begeisterung für dieses Fach." Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

‚Er sollte öfters lächeln. Das steht ihm!' Sie merkte, dass die langsam die Farbe einer reifen Kirsche annehmen musste.

Warum dachte sie so über den **Sohn** (!) von Professor Snape?

„In den Hogwarts-Büchern wird nicht erwähnt, dass Professor Snape Verwandte hat. Wie kommt das?"

„Nun, er ist ein sehr privater Mensch. Er hängt sein Privatleben nicht an die große Glocke."

„Ist er als Vater anders als er als Lehrer ist?"

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich kenne ihn eigentlich kaum. In den Ferien habe ich ihn ab und zu mal gesehen Aber mehr als ein ‚Hallo' kam da weder von ihm, noch von mir." Ist aber nicht schlimm. Er hat viel zu tun!"

„Das tut mir leid, Nikodemus. Ehrlich!"

Die zwei waren bei dem Gargoyle vor dem Aufgang zu Dumbledores Büro angekommen.

„Danke fürs Bringen, Hermine." Er deutete eine höfliche Verneigung an und sie verlor endgültig den Kampf um ihre Gesichtsfarbe.

„Sehen wir uns wieder?"

„Aber sicher, Hermine. Ich werde hier zur Schule gehen – so wie Du. Da sieht an sich doch!" Er lächelte noch ein letztes Mal und wandte sich dann dem Wasserspeier zu.

„Honigdrops!" Der Wasserspeier sprang förmlich zur Seite und gab den Aufgang frei.

Er wandte sich ihr noch einmal zu.

„Bis bald!"

Dann verschwand er im Aufgang.

Hermine starrte den wieder in seine Position zurück gekehrten Wasserspeier fragend an.

Hatte er gerade das Kennwort gewusst? Woher? Hatte sein Vater es ihm genannt? Oder war da etwas faul im Staate Dänemark?

Sie hatte so ein Gefühl, dass hier irgendetwas falsch lief und so wahr sie Hermine Granger war, so würde sie herausfinden, was hier nicht stimmte!


	14. Teil 13: Unterredung mit Albus II

**Teil 13**

„Albus?"

Severus betrat das Büro des Schulleiters ohne Zögern, es hätte sonst nur das Unvermeidliche hinaus geschoben.

Albus Dumbledore saß nicht – wie üblich – hinter seinem Schreibtisch, sondern fütterte seinen Phönix Fawkes.

„Ah, Sev … Mein Gott! Severus, was hast Du getan?" Dumbledore ließ die Beere für Fawkes fallen und sah seinen Meister für Zaubertränke entsetzt an.

„Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen, Albus. Mehr nicht."

„Severus …"

„Albus, bevor Du mir einen Vortrag hältst, hör mir bitte erst zu!"

Albus Dumbledore, der in all seinen Jahren als Zauberer und Direktor von Hogwarts viele junge Männer und Frauen dumme Dinge hat machen gesehen, nickte stumm und setzte sich.

Severus nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.

„Kein Zitronenbonbon, Albus?" Albus bat jedem, der in sein Büro kam, Zitronenbonbons an – auch wenn er wusste, dass sein Gegenüber diese nicht ausstehen konnte.

Der alte Mann sah ihn nur müde an.

Severus begann mit seiner Geschichte.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde, in der Severus seinem alten Freund und Mentor alles erklärt hatte, lächelte Albus müde und traurig.

„Severus, das war das Dümmste, das Du je getan hast, mein Freund! Ja, sogar noch dümmer als Dich damals mit Tom einzulassen!"

Severus seufzte.

„Ich habe es für sie getan. Albus, ich ertrage es einfach nicht mehr. Jeder hasst mich. Jeder verabscheut mich! Und warum? Wegen einer Rolle, die ich in diesem Krieg spielen muss! Wegen einer Rolle, in die ich schon während meiner Kindheit hinein gedrängt wurde! Weißt Du eigentlich, wie sehr ich Slytherin als Schüler verabscheut habe? Das bin nicht ich! Albus, ich kann einfach nicht mehr …"

Albus war aufgestanden und hatte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt.

„Und was gedenkst Du nun zu tun?"

„Du bist jetzt Dein Sohn. Du bist kein Meister für Zaubertränke mehr. Was ist jetzt die Rolle, die tu spielst?"

„Die Rolle, die ich immer spielen wollte! Ich muss natürlich meine Ausbildung hier beenden. Und dafür einem Haus zugeteilt werden."

„Du willst also Dein letztes Jahr hier „wiederholen"?" Albus' Augen funkelten.

„Ja. Als Nikodemus Snape, Austauschschüler aus Australien!"

„Nun, so soll es denn sein!"

„Wann wird dies geschehen?"

„Ich würde sagen, bei Deinem Willkommensfest gleich beim Abendessen, Nikodemus! Und jetzt geh, ich bin sicher, da wartet eine junge Dame auf Dich!"

Albus drückte sachte die Schulter des wieder jungen Mannes vor ihm.

„Nutze sie weise, Deine dritte Chance!"

Severus lächelte die Vaterfigur vor ihm an und nickte.

„Das werde ich, Albus. Das werde ich!"

* * *

_**Bemerkung:**_

_Dritte Chance? _

_Ja, richtig gelesen! Ich sehe dies als seine dritte Chance, sein Leben zu richten, an. Die erste hat er ja so richtig vergeigt, als er sich Riddle anschloss. Die zweite gab ihm Albus, als er sich für die Seite des Guten entschied und für den Orden zu spionieren begann._

_Nun, diese hat er ja durch seine etwas „kurzschlüssige" Handlung ebenfalls beendet._

_Mal sehen, was die Zukunft so jetzt für ihn bereit hält…_


	15. Teil 14: Die Große Halle I

**Teil 14**

**_Vormerkung:_**

_Ich werde mich in den folgenden Teilen bemühen, Severus im normalen Teil auch als Severus zu betiteln. Wird er jedoch von seinen Mitschülern angesprochen, so wird er – zumindest im gesprochenen Teil – Nikodemus sein (außer ein gewisser alter Zauberer und diverse andere Mitglieder des Ordens sprechen in privat an). _

* * *

Hermine war wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zurückgekehrt. Dort warteten schon Harry und Ron auf sie.

„Hermine, wie geht es Dir?" Harry sah sie besorgt an. Er hatte bei der ganzen Sache immer noch kein gutes Gefühl – vor allem da es auch Snape betraf.

Sie eilte zu den beiden rüber und ließ sich atemlos auf das Sofa zwischen die beiden fallen.

„Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, aber Snape hat gekündigt!"

In dem Moment, wo die Worte ihren Mund verlassen hatten und deren Botschaft in die Gehirnwindungen ihrer beiden Freunde eingedrungen war, hätte sie sich eine eigene Kamera oder Creevy mit seiner herbei gewünscht.

Ron und Harry starrten sie ungläubig an, die Kinnladen herunterhängend, sie Augen weit aufgerissen.

„Und sein Sohn wird seinen Abschluss hier in Hogwarts machen!"

Harry war der erste, der sich von den beiden wieder erholte.

„Sohn? Gekündigt?"

„Gibt es hier ein Echo, Harry?" Hermine sah ihn zornig an.

„Ja, Snape hat gekündigt. Wegen seinen Aufgaben für den Orden – vermute ich. Er hatte in letzter Zeit wirklich viel zu tun. Das hat mir auch Nikodemus bestätigt. Ach, Ihr müsst ihn unbedingt kennen lernen!"

„Wen müssen wir unbedingt kennen lernen?" Ginny Weasley kam mit Neville Longbottom im Schlepptau herein gestürmt.

„Nikodemus. Er wird seinen Abschluss hier machen!"

Hermine war wieder aufgesprungen und zerrte an den Jungs.

„Kommt schon, ich habe Hunger und er wird sicher auch schon in der Großen Halle sein. Wer weiß, vielleicht wird er ja nicht Slytherin zugeteilt."

„Warum sollte er das nicht werden? Wenn er Snapes Sohn ist, ist er doch ein Slytherin durch und durch! Es war noch nie ein Snape nicht ins Slytherin, Hermine! Wusstest Du das nicht?"

Hermine sah Harry verletzt an.

„Natürlich wusste ich das. Es steht ja in nahezu jedem Buch über Hogwarts. Genauso, wie da über ihn steht, dass er der jüngste Meister für Zaubertränke aller Zeiten wurde!"

Severus stand unschlüssig vor den Toren der Großen Halle. Sollte er jetzt schon hineingehen und sich irgendwo hinsetzen oder sollte er sich in Geduld üben, bis Albus mit Minerva und dem sprechenden Hut im Schlepptau hereinkamen?

Sein Dilemma löste sich, als er eilige Schritte und unterdrückte Stimmen hörte.

„Da ist er ja! Nikodemus!" Hermine zerrte die Jungs rüber zu ihm.

‚Na super! Aber du muss mit diesen beiden Idioten auskommen – es sind ihre Freunde, Sev!'

‚Klappe, Gewissen!'

„Harry, Ron. Das ist Nikodemus! Nikodemus, das sind Harry und Ron. Meine Freunde!"

Severus streckte den beiden die Hand entgegen und man schüttelte sich gegenseitig.

Harry beäugte den jungen Mann vor ihm misstrauisch.

Er war hoch gewachsen, dünn und schlaksig. Sein Erscheinungsbild war das seines Vaters – nur über 20 Jahre jünger. Seine Augen zeugten von einer Intelligenz, die die von Hermine übertraf und einem Misstrauen ihm gegenüber.

Er mochte ihn nicht. Seine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass dieser Snape nicht der war, für den er sich ausgab. Da war mehr dahinter.

Ron betrachtete den schlaksigen, schwarzhaarigen Jungen vor sich neugierig. Er war zwar schlaksig, jedoch war ein Hang zur Drahtigkeit zu erkennen. Nikodemus würde einmal dieselbe imposante und einschüchternde Figur seines Vaters besitzen. Ob er wohl auch Quidditch spielen konnte?

„Ah, Nikodemus! Du hast Dich schon mit ein paar Deiner Mitschüler bekannt gemacht!" Albus und Minerva samt sprechendem Hut waren an die Gruppe herangetreten.

„Ich glaube, es ist Zeit, Nikodemus!" Albus beugte sich vor und flüsterte seinem jungen Gegenüber ins Ohr.

„Minerva und ein teil des Ordens wissen Bescheid. Remus wird Deinen Unterricht übernehmen und Moody wird für Ihn Verteidigung übernehmen."

Severus nickte stumm.

Ausgerechnet Lupin? Warum ausgerechnet dieses Flohbündel? Er seufzte und folgte den anderen in die Große Halle, wo alle Schüler ihn verwundert und neugierig anstarrten.

* * *

Ein Gemurmel und Getuschel startete, als den ersten die große Ähnlichkeit zu ihrem verhassten Lehrer für Zaubertränke auffiel.

Albus wartete bis sich die Schüler wieder etwas beruhigt hatten.

„Wehrte Schüler, ich habe heute Abend ein paar Ankündigungen zu machen! Als erstes möchte ich Euch einen neuen Schüler vorstellen. Nikodemus, komm bitte her!"

Severus schritt kraftvollen Trittes durch die Reihen der Schüler, sein Umhang hinter sich in der Luft bauschend.

Vereinzelt konnte er die Schüler immer und immer wieder wispern hören: „Der sieht ja aus wie Snape!" Den Rest blendete er aus. Das hatte er schon damals gehasst, vor so langer Zeit, als er als 11 Jähriger das erste Mal die Große Halle zu den Lehrertischen hin durchgequert hatte. Dies Blicke und das Getuschel.

Albus legt ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Nikodemus Snape wird seinen Abschluss in diesem Schuljahr hier bei uns absolvieren. Wie ich annehme, natürlich mit Auszeichnung, oder? Nun, aber bevor es ans Lernen geht, muss er noch einem Haus zugeteilt werden. Nikodemus, bitte!" Albus deutete auf den sprechenden Hut.

Severus nahm ihn mit zitternden Händen von seinem Platz und setzte ihn auf.


	16. Teil 15: Die Große Halle II

**Teil 15**

Severus nahm ihn mit zitternden Händen von seinem Platz und setzte ihn sich auf. Sofort hörte er die Stimme des sprechenden Hutes in seinem Kopf.

‚So, wen haben wir denn da? Oh, ein Snape?' Der Hut machte eine kurze Pause. ‚Diesen Snape? Severus, Dich habe ich ja schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen.' Der Hut lachte leise.

‚Da hast Du Dir aber was Feines geleistet. Also, ich soll Dich einem Haus zuordnen? Lass mich mal überlegen!'

Für die anderen Schüler und Lehrer war nur das zerknautschte Gesicht des Hutes sichtbar, wie es sich in tiefer Überlegung immer weiter verknautschte

‚Also, Severus. Du weißt wie man andere in Deinem Sinne beeinflusst. Du bist listig. Du strebst aber auch nach Wissen, Du kannst Dich in Wissen nahezu verlieren. Dann bist Du aber auch Deinen Prinzipien treu, hast keine Angst vor großen Aufgaben und bist Deinen wahren Freunden ergeben. Aber – Du bist über alles andere außerordentlich mutig! Sonst hättest Du wohl auch kaum all die Jahre zwischen den Fronten überlebt, nicht wahr?'

Severus hatte gar nicht zugehört. Ihm war es beinahe egal, in welches Haus er kam – solange es nicht …

„Gryffindor!" Der Hut ließ seine Wahl laut und für alle vernehmlich durch die Große Halle ertönen.

Severus sackte zusammen. Solange es nicht genau **dieses **Haus war!

Albus nahm ihm den Hut ab.

„Bravo, Nikodemus. Du wirst Dich wohl fühlen, glaube mir." Die Augen des Direktors funkelten belustigt ob der Wahl des Hutes. Dann beugte er sich flüsternd vor.

„Denk daran, SIE ist auch in diesem Haus!"

Severus nickte nur betäubt und ging dann langsam zum Tisch seiner alten „Feinde".

Am Tisch der Gryffindors brachen Hermine und Ron in Jubel aus und die meisten am Tisch stimmten mit ein. Harry hingegen schwieg und beäugte den Sohn seines verhassten Lehrers immer noch misstrauisch. 

Severus schleppte sich wie betäubt mit hängenden Schultern zu dem Trio. Geschlagen ließ er sich auf den einzigen freien Platz zwischen Hermine und (warum eigentlich ausgerechnet **der**?) Longbottom fallen.

Hermine strahlte und Neville starrte ihn nur mit offenem Mund an.

Albus stand immer noch an seinem Pult und hob wieder beide Hände, um die Schüler zu beruhigen.

„Ich habe noch zwei weitere Ankündigungen für Euch! Wie Euch sicher aufgefallen sein wird, befindet sich Professor Snape heute Abend nicht hier in der Halle. Ich muss zu meinem Bedauern Euch leider mitteilen, dass mein Freund und Kollege sich dazu entschlossen hat, für eine gewisse Zeit sich eine Auszeit zu nehmen. Seine Vertretung in Zaubertränke wird für die Dauer seiner Abwesenheit Professor Lupin übernehmen!"

Bei der Ankündigung von Snapes Abwesenheit waren die Schüler verstummt. Sie konnten es nicht glauben. Der selbst von den Slytherin weitestgehend gehasste Tränkemeister hatte die Schule auf unbestimmte Zeit verlassen? Und sie würden Lupin wieder bekommen?

Ein unbeschreiblicher Jubel brach unter den Schülern aus. Natürlich wurde am Tisch der Gryffindors am lautesten gejubelt.

Hermine warf Nikodemus einen Blick zu. Sie sah, wie er verkrampfte, als die Schüler zu jubeln anfingen. Zögernd griff sie nach seiner Hand.

„Dein Vater ist hier leider nicht sehr beliebt. Es tut mir leid, Nikodemus." Sie drückte seine schlaffe Hand tröstend.

Severus hatte über all die Jahre, die er an dieser Schule unterrichtete (immerhin 16 Jahre) gewusst, dass seine Schüler ihn nicht mochten. Es verletzte ihn nichts desto trotz, dass sie ihre Begeisterung so offen zeigten. Vor allem die seines eigenen Hauses!

Neville beäugte ihn unterdessen von der anderen Seite immer noch mit offenem Mund.

Severus drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Mach den Mund zu! Das sieht lächerlich aus." Er hielt sich im Ton zurück und legte nur ein wenig Nachdruck in seine Stimme.

„Nikodemus Snape." Er streckte dem Schrecken seines Unterrichts die Hand entgegen.

„Neville Longbottom." Neville löste sich wieder aus seiner Starre.

Dann siegte endlich seine Neugier

„Bist Du mit Sn … Snape verwandt?"

Severus lächelte leicht und nickte.

„Er ist mein Vater."

Am Tisch der Gryffindor hätte man nach diesen Worten eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Alle Gryffindor starrten ihn jetzt an. Severus fühlte sich unwohl ob dieser ungewollter Aufmerksamkeit.

„Bitte, lasst das Thema gut sein, ja? Ich will nicht darüber reden! Ich bin Nikodemus und damit soll es genug sein!" Er warf seinen Mitschülern einen bittenden Blick zu.

Neville tippte ihn an.

„Bist du gut in Zaubertränke?"

* * *

Draco Malfoy beobachtete diesen Nikodemus Snape von seinem Platz am Tisch der Slytherins aufmerksam. Wer war er? War er mit Snape verwandt? Das konnte nicht sein. Snape hatte keine Verwandten mehr. Das hätte er gewusst. Dafür war Snape einfach zu oft bei Lucius zu Gast. Und sein Vater hätte Draco darüber informiert.

Er musste es unbedingt herausfinden. Eine Eule an seine Eltern war angesagt.

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

NathalyaKiaraMcElwood: es tut mir leid – aber ich habe irgendwie einen Hang dafür, ihn ganz besonders Leiden zu lassen! gg


	17. Anmerkung und Danksagung II

**Hallöchen!**

Kurze Zwischenmeldung von mir – nachdem ich über einen Monat nichts mehr von mir hören ließ!

Dazu erst einmal: ein ganz dickes SORRY von mir!

Prüfungen und technische Probleme sind die Gründe für meine Abwesenheit.

Ich musste dafür einfach zuviel lernen (kam mir langsam wie Hermine vor – immer die Nase in irgendwelchen juristischen Büchern!).

Und technische Probleme deshalb, weil mein Notebook sich überlegt hatte, einfach mal wieder den Geist aufzugeben, bevor ich eine Sicherungskopie des aktuellen Kapitels ziehen konnte! gr

Nun, daran lässt sich jetzt nichts mehr ändern – außer, dass ich das gesamte Kapitel noch mal neu schreiben durfte!

Argh! Soviel Arbeit – ganz umsonst! Oder zumindest teilweise umsonst.

Hab das meiste davon retten können – habe ja zum Glück ein recht gutes Gedächtnis.

Das einzige Problem dabei ist, dass dieser Teil jetzt ganz schön gestrafft ist. Ich schreib ihn aber gerade noch mal um, damit er wieder etwas länger wird!

* * *

**So, jetzt aber zu meinen Lesern direkt:**

_Ich möchte **allen** danken für ihr (für mich überraschend) positives Lob!_

_Die Kritik bezüglich der Länge wurde von mir berücksichtigt (s.o.)! Ist ja definitiv berechtigt gewesen! Und war super konstruktiv! Danke nochmals dafür!_

_Kleiner Vorgeschmack auf den Inhalt:_

_Im nächsten Teil wird Severus seine erste Nacht mit den Gryffindor verbringen und er wird zu einer erstaunlichen – sagen wir mal – Erkenntnis über Neville kommen! ;-)_

_Grüße!_

_Euer blauer Elf!_


	18. Teil 16: Intermezzo

**Teil 16**

**Anmerkung:**

_Ich wurde gebeten, die Teile länger zu gestalten. Das werde ich definitiv beim nächsten versuchen, einzuhalten! Ist ja eine angebrachte und äußerst konstruktive (und sehr willkommene) Kritik! Danke nochmals für den Hinweis!_

_Aber für diesen Teil muss ich Euch einfach diese Bitte noch einmal abschlagen! Dies ist nur ein kleines und überaus kurzes Intermezzo._

_Wir wollen doch schließlich alle wissen, wie Minerva auf Dumbledores Botschaft reagiert hat, dass Severus jetzt wieder ihr Schüler sein wird!_

* * *

_Einschub: Kurz vor dem Abendessen in der Großen Halle _

Kaum hatte Severus das Büro des Direktors verlassen, eilte dieser zu seinem Kamin. Er warf etwas Flohpulver hinein und rief seine Stellvertreterin.

„Minerva. Ich muss mit Dir reden! Kann ich reinkommen?"

Minerva McGonagall sah ihren langjährigen Kollegen, Führer und Freund über viele Jahre fragend an, als dieser – für ihn sehr ungewöhnlich – regelrecht durch den Kamin geschossen kam.

„Albus, selbstverständlich kannst Du reinkommen. Aber sprich, was ist los? Und nimm Platz!"

In den privaten Räumen der stellvertretenden Direktorin und Lehrerin für Verwandlungen herrschte eine wohlige Atmosphäre. Die Wände waren mit dunkelroten Stofftapeten überzogen, welche mit goldenen Ornamenten in Form von Greifen verziert waren. Der Boden war mit einem stilvollen Mahagoniholz getäfelt – ebenso wie ein teil der Wände. Auch der Rest der Möbel bestand aus Mahagoniholz mit dunkelblauem Polstern.

„Tee?"

Albus schüttelte den Kopf, woraufhin Minerva ihn beinahe ängstlich betrachtete.

„Albus? Was ist geschehen? Ist etwas mit Harry?"

Dumbledore warf ihr einen beleidigt-lustigen Blick zu.

„Warum sollte etwas mit Harry sein?"

„Ach, es ist immer was mit Harry! Und nach heute Nachmittag …"

„Nun, mit Harry hat es nichts zu tun. Den Ereignisse des Nachmittags kann ich jedoch die Schuld nicht absprechen." Albus sah sie mit müden Augen aus. Zum ersten Mal in zig Jahren sah Minerva das wahre Alter Albus' durchkommen. Eine Last schien auf den Schultern des alten Mannes zu liegen, die selbst alle Macht der Welt nicht hätte von ihm heben können.

„Severus?" Minervas Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Albus nickte schwach.

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Nun, er war nie der Mann, der wirklich lange vor schwerwiegenden Entscheidungen gestanden und erst einmal überlegt hat, oder?"

„Das kannst Du laut sagen, Albus! Hat er Dir erzählt, was mit Miss Granger geschehen ist? Das er sich ihr genähert hat?"

Auch hier nickte Albus nur.

„Er hat mir alles erzählt, Minerva! Ich habe ihm meinen Segen geben – solange er nicht mitten in der Großen Halle ihr irgendwelche Avancen macht, hat er meine Erlaubnis!"

„Albus! Sie ist seine Schülerin und über 20 Jahre jünger als …"

Er hob Einhalt gebietend eine Hand.

„Minerva, nein! Das ist nicht mehr der Fall!"

„Wie meinst Du das?"

„Severus hat sozusagen gekündigt!"

„ER HAT WAS?"

„Er hat einen Trank genommen. Den Trank der ewigen Jugend. Seine Wirkung ist unumkehrbar. Severus ist wieder ein knapp 18 jähriger Schüler hier in Hogwarts, der hier seine Ausbildung beenden wird. Das Ganze wird er als Nikodemus Severus Septimus Snape tun. Als sein eigener Sohn also! Und, Minerva …"

Sie sah ihn geschockt an.

„Du wirst von seiner wahren Identität nichts erwähnen! Gegenüber niemandem. Schon gar nicht gegenüber Miss Granger! Den Orden werde ich darüber in Kenntnis setzen – zu gegebener Zeit! Und um den Rest der Kollegen, Bilder und Geister hab ich mich bereits gekümmert. Einzige Sorge bleibt Lucius Malfoy – sollte er hier erscheinen!"

Albus erhob sich.

„Komm! Es ist an der Zeit, dass ein neuer Schüler einem Haus zugeteilt wird! Welches das wohl sein wird?"

Mit einem leisen Lachen auf den Lippen und seinem alten, wieder zurückgekehrten Funkeln in den Augen schob er Minerva vor sich her aus ihren Räumen in Richtung der Großen Halle.

_Einschub: Ende _


	19. Teil 17: Erste Male und Erkenntnisse

**Teil 17**

**Vormerkung:**

_Tja, ich glaub ich hat in den letzten Tagen die Muse geknutscht! Und das, obwohl ich eigentlich für mein Examen lernen sollte (Tüdelüühh)!_

_Aber – was schlecht für mich ist, ist hier gut für Euch!_

_Also, viel Vergnügen mit dem nächsten Teil und Sevvies erster Nacht mit den Gryffindors und seiner ersten Stunde in Zaubertränke bei Professor Lupin mit freundlicher Unterstützung von Neville Longbottom!_

_Ach ja: ich werde mich bei den Gryffindors auf Ron, Harry, Neville, Hermine und Ginny beschränken._

_Zu viele Personen sollte man nie verwenden – außerdem wird mir das Ganze sonst zu unübersichtlich. Ich verlier ja jetzt schon manchmal den Faden! ;-)_

_Und noch was: Bislang wissen nur Albus und Minerva von Severus' neuer Identität. Aber Remus wäre nicht unser allseits beliebtes Wölfchen, wenn ihm seine Nase nicht die Wahrheit verraten würde, oder?_

* * *

_Kleiner Vorgriff auf spätere Teile:_

_Es folgen_

_natürlich jede Menge Herz (Snape soll ja schließlich seine Herzensdame gewinnen)_

_ein oder zwei Malfoy_

_und (last but not least) vielleicht auch Voldemort himself (mal schauen, war Original jedenfalls nicht vorgesehen, wurde mir aber privat schon von mehreren ans Herz gelegt)._

* * *

_**Danke auch noch mal allen Lesern und Kritikern!**_

_**Ich habe mir dieses Mal wirklich Mühe mit der Länge gegeben – versprochen! Das Problem bei mir ist, wenn ich erst einmal einen „Run" habe, so will ich ALLES in dem Kapitel/Teil SOFORT fertig geschrieben bekommen. Fürchterliche Angewohnheit! Fertig ist die Story in einer Zusammenfassung ja bereits – jetzt muss nur jeder Teil für sich komplett aus- und überarbeitet werden.**_

_**Wobei mich mein Notebook-Problem ein wenig zurück geworfen hat!**_

_**By the way:**_

_**Es ist für mich immer wieder erstaunlich, wie leicht einem das Schreiben doch fällt, wenn man eigentlich für die Uni lernen sollte! ;-)**_

****

* * *

****

_Neville tippte ihn an._

„_Bist du gut in Zaubertränke?"_

Severus starrte Neville ungläubig an und nickte sprachlos.

Hatte ihn gerade Longbottom gefragt, ob er - Severus Nikodemus Septimus Snape – gut in Zaubertränke sei? Er wollte zu einem scharfen Kommentar ansetzen, hielt sich aber in letzter Sekunde zurück

Nicht allein schon deswegen, weil Hermine auf der anderen Seite von ihm saß, sondern auch deshalb, weil Neville ab sofort sein Zimmergenosse sein konnte.

Man sollte es sich nicht zu früh mit den anderen verscherzen! Außerdem gehörte er zu ihrem Freundeskreis!

Hermine kam zu seinem – oder Nevilles Glück – zu seiner Rettung.

„Sein Hauptfach ist Zaubertränke, Neville! Außerdem – Professor Snape ist sein Vater! Wieso sollte er dann nicht exzellent in Zaubertränke seinÜberleg doch mal!"

Neville erblasste bei der Nennung von Snapes Namen. Severus konnte seine Belustigung über diese so offen zur schau gestellte Panik Longbottoms nicht verbergen und erntete einen Klaps von Hermine auf seinen Oberarm.

„Au! Wofür war das?"

„Dafür, dass Du Dich über Nevilles Angst vor Deinem Vater lustig machst!" Ihre rehbraunen Augen blitzten ihn zornig an.

Severus konnte nicht anders: er begann zu lachen.

Noch nie in seinem Leben war er einer solchen Löwin wie Hermine begegnet! Wie sie da vor ihm saß mit ihren offenen Haaren, die ihr Haupt umgaben wie die Mähne eines Löwenkönigs und ihren funkelnden, wütenden Augen. Wenn er sie nicht schon längst geliebt hätte, so wäre es jetzt um ihn geschehen.

„Meine Löwin! Ich verspreche Euch bei allem was mir heilig ist, ich werde mich nie wieder über Nevilles Angst vor Professor Snape lustig machen!" Er erhob sich, ergriff ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Dann verbeugte er sich vor ihr.

„Neville Longbottom, nehmt meine aufrichtige Entschuldigung an! Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht mich über Eure Ängste lustig zu machen!" Auch vor Neville machte er eine Verbeugung.

Er erntete einen weiteren Schlag von Hermine – und von Neville.

„Nikodemus, ich bin bei deinem Vater eine Katastrophe in Zaubertränke! Vielleicht wird es ja mit Professor Lupin besser. Hoffe ich jedenfalls! Sag mal, da ich nicht immer Hermine in die Luft jagen will – würdest du mit mir morgen zusammen arbeiten?"

Severus' Gesichtsausdruck entglitt ihm.

Er sollte was? Ausgerechnet mit Longbottom zusammenarbeiten? Dem Schrecken seiner wachen Stunden? Severus spürte, dass er automatisch nickte, ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und hörte sich selbst zustimmen.

„Es wäre mir eine Freude!"

Dann erhoben sich die neuen Freunde und begaben sich zum Gryffindor-Turm.

Am anderen Tisch beobachtete Draco die Szene kritisch.

„Weißt Du schon, wo Du schlafen wirst?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Langsam ging er mit Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermine und Ginny die Korridore Hogwarts entlang. Hier war er gestern noch als Lehrer entlang geschritten und hatte Hauspunkte abgezogen! Und heute spazierte er mit ausgerechnet jenen Schülern dort entlang! Welch Ironie des Schicksals!

Die Bewohner der Bilder folgten dem 6er-Gespann mit ihren Blicken. Der neue Schüler kam ihnen bekannt vor. Aber wieso? Verwirrte und fragende Blicke folgten den Schülern auf ihrem Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm.

-

„Tja. Wo soll ich denn nun schlafen?" Severus kam sich verloren vor, so tief in feindlichem Territorium. Er allein mit Harry, Ron und Neville.

Das Zimmer der Jungs war – typisch für diesen Haufen Gryffindors – unaufgeräumt und chaotisch. Überall lag Quidditch-Zubehör und Ausrüstung herum. Dazwischen lugte vereinzelt auch normale Alltagskleidung hervor und ganz vereinsamt lag in einer Ecke hinter einem Stuhl sogar ein Schulbuch.

Auf einer Stuhllehne neben einem der vier Betten hockte eine große, weiße Eule – Potters Eule, wie Severus schnell erkannte.

„Nikodemus, das ist Hedwig. Hagrid hat sie mir geschenkt, als ich nach Hogwarts kam. Dies ist auch mein Bett. Dort drüben …" Harry zeigte auf das Bett neben seinem. „ … schläft Neville. Uns gegenüber schläft Ron …"

„Und das freie Bett ist dann wohl meins? Wart Ihr immer schon nur zu dritt?"

„Nein, aber die anderen wollten nichts mehr mit steppenden Spinnen zu tun haben!" Harry zwinkerte Ron zu, dessen Gesichtsfarbe vor Scham die Farbe seiner Haare annahm.

„Steppende Spinnen? Harry, ich bin ganz Ohr!" Verschwörerisch flüsterte er Harry ins Ohr. Er hatte beschlossen, endgültig mitzuspielen und sich seines neuen Alters entsprechend zu benehmen! Er konnte nicht wie ein knapp volljähriger Graduent aussehen und sich dabei benehmen wie sein altes Ich. Das war unglaubwürdig und selbst Crabbe und Goyle würde eine derartige Farce schnell durchschauen – sogar ganz ohne Malfoys Hilfe.

„Können wir **DAS** Thema fallen lassen? _Bitte_!" Rons Stimme ließ keine Zweifel übrig, dass er von Spinnen nicht viel hielt.

Severus nickte und warf einen Sack mit ein paar Kleidungsstücken und Schulbüchern, welchen Albus ihm kurz vor dem Abendessen gegeben hatte, sorglos auf das für ihn gedachte Bett und sich dazu. Gespannt blickte er die drei an, welche sich für die Nachtruhe fertig machten.

„So, wer von Euch schnarcht?"

Die drei Gryffindor sahen ihn an und begannen schallend zu lachen.

„Hey, die Frage war ernst gemeint" Severus verzog scheinbar schmollend sein Gesicht.

„Ich wollte damit nur in Erfahrung bringen, wer meinen Rekord sonst brechen könnte!"

Das Lachen der Jungs verstummte.

Nun war es an Severus, sich vor Lachen den Bauch zu halten.

Die Gesichter der drei waren aber auch einfach zu köstlich.

Harry stand da, Mund offen, Augen weit aufgerissen. Ron sah nicht besser aus. Es war beinahe dasselbe Bild, nur bei ihm konnte man noch die Reste des Abendessens im Mund sehen – ok, nicht sehr appetitlich.

Neville öffnete und schloss den Mund immer und immer wieder, so als wäre er ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

Er wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er Gryffindors gesehen, die so unbeschreiblich ausgesehen hatten! Langsam fand er sich auch in seiner Rolle als wieder junger Zauberer zurecht. Er wusste, dass er hier nicht mehr so schlecht gelaunt sich geben durfte. Allein schon aus dem Grund, dass er Hermine für sich erobern wollte. Und er hatte es ja selbst erfahren müssen: alteübellaunige Tränkemeister konnte sie definitiv nicht ausstehen.

„Nun kommt schon, Jungs! Ehrlich, bei diesem Riechorgan muss ich einfach schnarchen!"

Die drei Jungs überwanden ihren anfänglichen Schock und stimmten in sein Lachen ein.

-

Severus lag noch lange in seinem neuen Bett wach und starrte gegen den Baldachin. Neben ihm schnarchten Harry, Ron und Neville um die Wette. Er dachte an einen Spruch, den er während eines Ausfluges in die Muggelwelt gehört hatte: „Die schnarchten so laut, als ob sie den Amazonas fällen wollten!" Er seufzte.

Warum hatte er nur diesen Trank genommen? Wieso hatte er ihn modifizieren müssen?

Bei diesen Fragen schob sich immer und immer wieder Hermines Gesicht vor sein inneres Auge. Ihre sanften, rehbraunen Augen, ihr wunderschönes – wenn auch leicht widerspenstiges – Haar, ihre alabastergleiche, ebenmäßige Haut und ihre zarte Figur.

Er seufzte erneut und drehte sich um. Schlaf würde er in dieser Nacht wohl nicht finden.

-

In einem anderen Teil Hogwarts verbrachte ebenfalls ein junger Mann eine schlaflose Nacht.

Draco Malfoy saß an einem Tisch in seinem Zimmer und grübelte über einem Brief an seinen Vater. Es erschien ihm merkwürdig, dass Professor Snape so plötzlich seinen abschied nahm und dass vor allem so von einer Sekunde zur nächsten ein ominöser Sohn auftaucht.

_Werter Vater,_

_ich schreibe Dir diese Zeilen, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, was Du über Deinen Freund Professor Severus Snape alles weißt._

_Damit meine ich nicht die allgemein bekannten Dinge. Mich interessiert vielmehr sein privates Leben. _

_Ich habe nicht viel Zeit und ich bin heute Abend der Slytherin-Spielchen überdrüssig, daher frage ich Dich direkt:_

_Mit wem war er zusammen? Gab oder gibt es eine Mrs Snape? Hat er Kinder? Spezieller, hat er einen Sohn namens Nikodemus, der in Australien unterrichtet wurde?_

_Vater, Du fragst Dich sicherlich, was das soll! Zu Recht! Es interessiert Dich sicherlich, Professor Snape hat seinen Abschied genommen! Er hat gegenüber keinem von uns auch nur angedeutet, dass er derartiges vorhabe. Vater, meine ehrliche Meinung: An der Sache ist etwas faul!_

_Professor Snape verschwindet doch nicht einfach, nur um einen unbekannten Sohn zurückzulassen, der genauso aussieht wie er – nur viel jünger!_

_Ach, falls Dich dies überhaupt interessieren sollte: Nikodemus Snape wurde Gryffindor zugeteilt!_

_Er gibt mit Potter und seinen Idioten ab! Wobei ich glaube, dass das kleine Schlammblut Granger es ihm jetzt schon angetan zu haben scheint. Er hatte sie den ganzen Abend nicht aus den Augen gelassen! Wir sollten beide vielleicht im Auge behalten._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Draco_

-

Severus schlug die Augen auf und starrte gegen einen purpurroten Baldachin mit goldenen Stickereien und war verwirrt. Er wusste, dass er nicht in seinem eigenen Zimmer geschlafen hatte. Aber wo dann und warum hatte er überhaupt schlafen können?

Dann fiel sein Blick auf einen seiner leise schnarchenden Zimmergenossen und die Erinnerung kam zurück.

Er ließ den Kopf zurück aufs Kissen fallen.

Gryffindor! Harry, Ron und Neville! Er war jetzt in Gryffindor.

Er war jetzt ein Gryffindor! Schon als 11jähriger Schüler hatte er nicht nach Slytherin gewollt. Der Hut hatte es damals aber anders gesehen.

Severus fragte sich, was wohl aus ihm geworden wäre, hätte der Hut damals eine andere Wahl getroffen. Alles war besser als Slytherin – sogar Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff! Er seufzte leise und stand auf. Es war Montag und das bedeutete Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherin.

Langsam schritt er zum Bad und duschte.

Als er fertig war, wachten auch die anderen gerade auf.

„Nikodemus! Du hilfst mir doch, oder?" Neville hatte ihn am Arm festgehalten und sah ihn flehentlich an.

Severus nickte und lächelte zögernd.

„Ja, weil Du es bist. Mein … Vater hat Dir wohl eine Menge Angst eingejagt! Nun, wir haben ab jetzt Lupin – ich meine Professor Lupin in Tränke! Mal sehen, vielleicht schaffst Du's ja auch ganz allein!"

„Glaubst Du, dass ich das schaffen könnte?"

Jetzt nickte Severus mit Nachdruck. Neville war nicht dumm oder gar unbegabt. Er neigt nur zur Ungeschicktheit, welche durch seine Panik vor ihm noch verstärkt wurde. Ohne Angst vor Professor Snape haben zu müssen, sollte er es eigentlich sogar ohne Hilfe schaffen – wenn er sich zusammen reißen konnte!

„Ja, Neville! Mein Vater hat mal gesagt, dass er einen schrecklich ungeschickten Schüler hat, der zu viel Angst hat, etwas falsch zumachen – und genau deswegen alles falsch machte! Versuch diese Angst zu überwinden. Dann schaffst Du alles!"

Neville lächelte dankbar zurück und straffte seine Gestalt.

Severus sah ihm nachdenklich nach.

Der Junge konnte Rückrat zeigen! Er musste das nur ein wenig üben! Na, er würde noch eine Menge zutun haben mit Neville Longbottom!

-

„Guten Morgen, Klasse!" Professor Remus Lupin stand vor der Klasse. Siebtes Jahr, fortgeschrittene Tränke. Die Creme de la creme! Na ja, wenn man von einigen Slytherin und Neville Longbottom absah.

Was Neville anbelangte, so musste Remus seinem alten Fein Severus Recht geben. Der Junge war eine wandelnde Katastrophe was Tränke anbelangte. Obwohl Severus auch ein gewisses Talent in dem Knaben sah, wie er Remus zwei Jahre zuvor gestanden hatte.

„Heute werden wir Veritaserum brauen. Wie Ihr nachgelesen habt, ist bereits ein kleiner Fehler tödlich. Die Zutaten und Arbeitsanweisungen stehen vorne an der Tafel. Setzt Euch zu zweit zusammen und fangt an!"

Remus betrachtete die Klasse aufmerksam.

Hermine hatte sich – wie immer – mit Harry zusammen getan. Dass Hermine in diesem Kurs saß, verwunderte ihn nicht. Harry war auch zu erklären, schließlich wollte der Junge Auror werden und dafür brauchte er diesen Kurs einfach. Dass Severus ihn soweit allerdings hatte kommen lassen, wunderte ihn da schon mehr.

Sein Blick schweifte über den einzelnen Hufflepuff zu drei Ravenclaw-Schülern und blieb dann bei den Slytherin hängen.

Draco war begabt, was Tränke anbelangte. Das konnte Remus nicht von der Hand weisen. Wenn der Junge doch nur einmal seinen Verstand sinnvoll einsetzen würde und nicht nach der Pfeife seines Vaters tanzen würde. Draco hätte dann die Chance, ein mächtiger und angesehener Zauberer zu werden. Aber für dieses Ziel musste man auch mal bereit sein, sich die Hände mit Arbeit schmutzig zu machen und dafür war sich der junge Malfoy – wie auch schon sein Vater – zu fein.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich Neville und dessen Partner zu.

Moment. Partner? Seit wann arbeitete jemand freiwillig mit Neville „Kesselschreck" Longbottom?

Remus runzelte die Stirn. Der junge Mann neben Neville, der ihm gekonnt Anweisungen gab, wie er welche Zutat korrekt und darüber hinaus auch noch perfekt vorbereitete, kam ihm bekannt vor. Diese Haare hatte er schon mal gesehen, genauso wie die blasse hat.  
Nevilles Partner spürte den Blick des Lehrers auf ihn gerichtet und sah auf.

Die Augen trafen sich.

Remus zog erschrocken scharf die Luft ein.

Das konnte nicht sein! Severus hatte keine Familie. Davon hätte er ihm erzählt! Aber diese Ähnlichkeit war erschütternd.

Dieselben Haare, dieselbe Haut, ja sogar Nase, Mund und Augen waren dieselben. Die Männer waren identisch – wenn man vom Alter absah.

„Mr …?"

„Snape, Sir. Nikodemus Snape. Ich nehme an, Professor Dumbledore hat Sie nicht unterrichtet! Er meinte, dass er noch mit Ihnen über meine Anwesenheit in Ihrem Unterricht sprechen müsste. Aber da er dieses augenscheinlich noch nicht getan hat, würde ich mich gerne wieder meiner Aufgabe zuwenden. Veritaserum ist in seinem Anfangsstadium sehr instabil und muss ständig überwacht werden, Sir!"

Remus' Gegenüber wandte sich wieder dem brodelnden Kessel vor ihm zu und wies Neville mit ruhiger Stimme an, die nächsten Zutaten in den Kessel gleiten zu lassen.

Lupin schritt durch die Reihen und dachte über das Erlebte nach.

Sogar der Geruch ist identisch! Er blieb neben Draco wie angewurzelt stehen.

Aber klar, der Geruch! Kein Mensch riecht gleich! Das war einfach nicht möglich. Selbst nicht mit einem Vielsafttrank.

Moment, wenn aber Nikodemus Snape wie Severus Snape roch und aussah, wie eine über 20 Jahre jüngere Version? Was wurde hier gespielt? Das war Severus dort in dieser Klasse! Severus als junger Schüler! Severus, der sich auf einer freundlichen Ebene mit dem Schrecken seiner Alpträume unterhielt und diesem sogar half, einen so schweren Trank wie das Veritaserum korrekt zu brauen!

„Mr. Snape! Nach dem Unterricht bleiben Sie bitte noch kurz hier, Ich muss etwas mit Ihnen besprechen, was … Ihre Hilfestellungen bei Mr. Longbottom betreffen." Remus hatte das Gefühl, dass er seine Bitte um ein Gespräch mit Severus erst einmal in einer frommen Lüge verkleiden sollte – es waren schließlich Slytherin anwesend.

„Natürlich, Sir. Darf ich sie jedoch darauf hinweisen, dass meine … Hilfestellungen aufgrund unserer Partnerschaft in diesem Projekt erforderlich sind? Sir!"

Remus nickte irritiert. Er war es einfach nicht gewohnt, dass ein Schüler mit demselben Gesicht rumlief, wie ein Ordensmitglied und langjähriger Freund/Feind. Wobei, Feinde waren sie schon lange nicht mehr wirklich.


	20. Teil 18: Erklaerungsversuche und Misstra...

**Teil 18**

_**Vormerkung I:**_

_Dieses Mal fiel mir das Schreiben sehr schwer. Ich hatte die letzten Tage sehr viel um die Ohren, da eine meiner Ratten schwerkrank war._

_Gestern musste ich sie dann einschläfern lassen._

_Die Erkrankung kam plötzlich und mir war gestern weder nach Schreiben noch nach einer netten kleinen Valentinstagsfeier mit meinem Freund._

_**Vormerkung II:**_

_Ich will jetzt aber mal allen Reviewern danken, welche auch tatsächlich reviewt haben! Darüber hinaus möchte ich auch jedem von Euch einmal direkt antworten._

Jessy2104

Ich weiß nicht, ob man diesen Teil als gelungen bezeichnen kann – aber ich wollte es auch nicht Ewigkeiten herausschieben. Hoffe, es gefällt trotzdem!

Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray

Ich hoffe, das Gespräch mit dem Wolf hat dir gefallen! Ist vielleicht etwas kurz, aber Remus wird noch öfter auftauchen! Den lasse ich nicht von der Bildfläche verschwinden! Warum sollte Severus auch nicht locker mit den Gryffs umgehen. Er hat ja nichts mehr zu verlieren. Nur, es wird da noch ein paar Spannungen geben! Soviel sag ich schon mal! Noch wissen aber nicht alle Mitglieder, was da vorgefallen ist. Und, es stimmt. Er wäre zZ der jüngste Tränkemeister – wenn er nicht sein Sohn wäre! g Hermine wird übrigens ihrem Ruf definitiv gerecht! Tja, und meine Wahl mit Neville als sein Partner in Tränke? gg So schlimm war es ja nicht. Und Severus hat es ja auch schon vorher erkannt, dass Neville vor allem Angst vor ihm hat! Ron wäre auch nicht Ron, wenn er nicht erst mal das Gute in jedem annimmt, der nicht in Slytherin ist!

HexeLea 

Ich bin froh, dass du keine „Schwarzleserin" mehr bist. Reviews sind des Autoren Brot, wie irgendwer mal geschrieben hat! Es stimmt. As Professor Snape ist er in seiner Rolle festgefahren. Er braucht also diese Verjüngungskur!

Noel McKey

Na, dass Sevvie ein wahrer Gryff ist, haben wir doch schon lange geahnt, oder? ;-) gg An Neville wird er wohl noch eine Menge entdecken. An dem Jungen ist einfach mehr dran, als man auf den ersten Blick zu vernehmen mag! Tja, der Trank ist unumkehrbar (;-) ), hab ich ja geschrieben, oder? Freies Autorenrecht, sag ich nur! fg

Meta Capricorn

Ob er wieder da je wieder herauskommt? Nun, dass gilt es herauszufinden, oder? „Bist Du gut in Zaubertränke?" ist übrigens mein Lieblingssatz! Ich habe ihn aus einem Rollenspiel, bei dem die Rollen HP entnommen sind.

NathalyaKiaraMcElwood

Er versteht sich ja ganz gut mit Neville. Sev hält ja sogar große Stücke von dem armen Kerl. Wenn Neville nur wüsste, wer ihm da geholfen hat!

amelie

Wie du wahrscheinlich gemerkt hast, versuche ich, die Kapitel inzwischen länger zu gestalten (nicht nur durch Anmerkungen!). An den Beschreibungen arbeite ich allerdings noch!

LadyJanien

Ein paar Wendungen wird die Story noch nehmen. Dessen bin ich mir sicher. Die Originalstory hab ich ja leider bei meinem Fetsplatten-Chrash größtenteils verloren und musste sie jetzt erstmal wieder zusammenfassen. Dabei sind mir allerdings noch ein paar nette Änderungen eingefallen! Den Traum der beiden fand ich übrigens recht witzig. Tja, die beiden sind halt für einander geschaffen! Sie wollen es nur nicht wahrhaben! Also, Hermine will es **noch** nicht wahrhaben!

Anastasia

Ich glaube, dir hab ich schon mal geantwortet. Es ist in der Tat schade, dass Sev immer mit einem Eisblock verglichen wird. Aber – und da hast du vollkommen Recht – Eis kann man mit viel Wärme zum schmelzen bringen. Und genau das wird noch geschehen.

LadyVoldie1987

Danke! Übrigens: interessanter Name! gg

Ramona

Auch dir danke ich für dein Review!

* * *

**_So, nun aber weiter mit Teil 18!_**

* * *

**__**

Die Glocke läutete das Ende der Doppelstunde Zaubertränke ein.

Die Schüler hatten es dieses Mal jedoch nicht eilig, den Raum zu verlassen. Professor Lupins Unterricht war anders als der von Professor Snape gewesen. Er sprach viel Lob aus, wenn einem Schüler bereits ein Schritt des sehr komplexen und schwierigen Trankes gelang und er half den Schülern, welche Probleme hatten, bereitwillig.

Selbst Hermine Granger hatte an einer Stelle leichte Probleme gehabt, den Trank perfekt zuzubereiten. Remus dachte kurz über den Vorfall nach und schmunzelte.

Wenn Nikodemus oder auch Severus nicht eingegriffen hätte …

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor Lupin!" Die junge Stimme von Nikodemus Snape riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah sich verstohlen um, ob noch Schüler anwesend waren.

Der Raum war verlassen bis auf ihn und den jungen Mann vor ihm.

„Ja, in der Tat. Was wissen Sie über Rezeptoren, Mr. Snape? Vor allem, was wissen Sie über die Geruchsrezeptoren von Kaniden?"

Severus' Augen weiteten sich unmerklich. Remus bemerkte jedoch die kurze Änderung der Atmung des angeblichen Sohnes seines alten Freundes.

„Nun, da es sich hierbei um Muggel-Begriffe handelt, nehme ich an, Sie kennen sie nicht, richtig?"

Severus schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Er beschloss, ruhig zu bleiben. Vielleicht war er nur paranoid und Remus hatte doch nichts bemerkt.

„Kaniden besitzen deutlich mehr Geruchsrezeptoren als ein Mensch – Muggel oder Zauberer. Da Sie ein Werwolf sind, besitzen Sie naturgemäß Ihrer wölfischen Veranlagung nach einen deutlich besseren Geruchssinn als ich zum Beispiel."

„Was wissen Sie über Hormone?"

„Hormone beeinflussen die chemische Zusammensetzung des Körpers."

Er schluckte leicht.

Der Geruch! Warum hatte er daran nicht gedacht? Und warum hatte Albus ‚Ich weiß alles und kann alles' Dumbledore nicht mir Remus gesprochen? Oder ihn selbst zumindest vorgewarnt, dass der Wolf noch nicht Bescheid wusste!

Remus sah seinen wieder jungen Freund nachdenklich an. Warum betrieb er diese Charade? Er seufzte, dann legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sachte zu.

„Und den Geruch. Hormone sind personenspezifisch und einzigartig, Severus!"

Severus ließ den Kopf hängen und sah gen Boden.

„Warum?"

Nur dieses eine Wort.

Es gab nur eine Antwort. Sollte er diese jedoch Remus gegenüber hervor bringen, würde er wahrscheinlich das Mittagessen nicht mehr erleben.

„Warum, Severus? Und vor allem, wie lange bleibst Du … so?"

Severus hob seinen Blick und sah Remus in die blassen Augen. Er lächelte ihn an. Remus trat erschreckt einen Schritt zurück. Severus Snape hatte ihn, Remus Lupin gerade angelächelt. Er hatte förmlich gestrahlt!

„Nun, warum? Die Antwort ist einfach: Liebe und eine neue Chance auf Glück." Severus' Augen leuchteten bei diesen Worten mit einem inneren Feuer. „Vielleicht kann ich so ihr Herz gewinnen." murmelte er. „Und zu Deiner zweiten Frage, wie lange … Nun, wie lang ist die Ewigkeit?"

„Ewigkeit? Du meinst, es gibt keinen Umkehrzauber? Keinen Zaubertrank, der das aufheben kann?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Remus. Da gibt es keine Möglichkeit. Ich habe selbst dafür gesorgt und lange genug experimentiert. Der Trank, den ich genommen habe, ist nicht mehr umkehrbar."

Remus setzte sich.

Vor ihm stand der wahrscheinlich größte, lebende Meister für Zaubertränke. Ja, er war beinahe ebenso hervorragend wie Nicolas Flammel! So groß war jedenfalls sein Ruf in der gesamten Zaubererwelt. Und Todesser. Sogar ein Mitglied des inneren Kreises von Voldemorts Elite. Darüber hinaus Spion für das Licht für so viele Jahre. Und all dies war jetzt verloren!

Verloren weswegen? Wegen der Liebe?

„Wer ist Sie, Severus? Wer ist Sie, dass Du all Deinen Erfolg, Deinen Ruhm, Deine Reputation, ja einfach alles, so einfach über Bord wirfst?"

Severus dachte an Hermine und ihr engelsgleiches Gesicht und lächelte versonnen.

„Ein Engel, Remus! Ein Engel, der einen Dämon bekehrt hat!"

-

Severus eilte nach seinem Gespräch mit Remus Lupin zu seinem nächsten Unterricht. Verwandlungen bei Minerva. Er verzog das Gesicht. In Verwandlungen lag seine große Schwäche. Zwar war er in der Anwendung Zaubersprüche jeglicher Art ein Meister, jedoch kämpfte er – auch nach dem Ende seiner Schulzeit – immer noch mit der Umwandlung von Gegenstand A in Gegenstand B.

Und Minerva wusste Bescheid!

-

Das Gespräch mit Remus hatte nicht lange gedauert. Harry, Ron, Neville und Hermine hatten vor dem Klassenzimmer auf ihren neuen Freund gewartet.

„Was Remus wohl von ihm will?" Harry wunderte sich immer noch darüber, dass Remus es so einfach hingenommen hatte, mehrfach von einem Schüler auf Fehler hingewiesen zu werden, die er bzw. die Schüler begingen.

„Ist Euch eigentlich aufgefallen, dass er nichts gesagt hat, als Nikodemus ihn wieder und wieder verbessert hat? Ich meine, Snape wäre an die Decke gegangen – egal, wer da was gesagt hätte!"

Neville zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Harry, ich bin für meinen Teil froh, einen solchen Partner zu haben! Mein Gott, das ist das allererste Mal – sorry, Hermine – das mein Trank wirklich 100 gelungen ist!"

„Trotzdem … Irgendetwas ist komisch mit dem Kerl!" Harry verstummte als Severus den Gang betrat.

-

„Hey, habt Ihr auf mich gewartet?" Severus beschleunigte seine Schritte und trat neben Hermine in den Kreis der Freunde.

Hermine betrachtete ich ernst. Auch ihr kam an Nikodemus etwas merkwürdig vor. An der ganzen Geschichte stimmte etwas nicht. Das hatte sie ja schon vorher bemerkt. Aber jetzt wurde diese Gefühl immer deutlicher. Remus hatte sich im Unterricht nach der ersten Stunde angefangen, Nikodemus gegenüber ungewöhnlich zu verhalten. Er hatte ihn nicht mehr wie seinen Schüler behandelt, sondern mehr wie einen Kollegen. Um genau zu sein, hatte er ihn behandelt wie … Ja, wie Snape!

Genau in dem Moment, wo sich die ganze Angelegenheit mit ihrer Assistenten- und Lehrlingsstelle für Snape zu einem Problem entwickelte, weil er für sie Gefühle entdeckte, tauchte sein Sohn auf. Hermine glaubte nicht an Zufälle.

Sie dachte kurz nach, was an dem Abend vorgefallen war, bevor sie das Zimmer betreten hatte und Nikodemus vorfand.

Hatte sie nicht schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen gehört?

-

_ Rückblick _

_Sie eilte durch die Korridore Hogwarts ihrem Ziel entgegen._

_Die Kerker waren wie immer kalt und muffig. Eine innere Stimme drängte sie zur Eile._

_Wenn Professor McGonagall in der Laune mit ihm gesprochen hatte... Nicht auszudenken!_

_Sie kam keuchend vor seinem Büro zu stehen und klopfte._

_Es kam nur keine Antwort._

_In der Stille des Korridors lauschte sie an der Tür. Drinnen regte sich nichts._

_Langsam stieg Angst in ihr hoch. Warum rührte sich da nichts? Sie wusste, dass er um diese Zeit immer in seinem Büro war und Aufsätze korrigierte. Warm regte sich dann nichts?_

_Sie hörte auf einmal ein leises, unterdrücktes Stöhnen._

_Das reichte._

_Sie versuchte die Tür auf herkömmliche Weise zu öffnen. Sie war versperrt._

_Ein leises „Alohomora", die Tür sprang auf und sie stürzte hinein._

_ Rückblick: Ende _

_-_

Und fand anstatt Professor Severus Septimus Nikodemus Snape seinen „Sohn" Nikodemus Severus Septimus Snape. Moment!

Die Namen! Das war's!

Sie würde heute Abend noch viel forschen müssen! Und sie wusste, sie würde fündig werden!

-

„Was wollte Remus denn von Dir?" Harry beäugte ihn mit einer gehörigen Portion Misstrauen.

Severus lächelte Harry offen an.

„Er fragte mich, ob ich ihm den Grund für das Gehen meines Vaters nennen könne. Nun, ich habe da so meinen verdacht und den habe ich ihm gesagt. Aber nun, was anderes! Verwandlungen steht an, richtig? Wer hilft mir?"

Alle, selbst Harry, starrten ihn verblüfft an.

„Was denn? Darf ich nicht auch in einem Fach lausig sein?" Er lachte.

„Harry, Du bist keine Leuchte in Kräuterkunde! Ron, du bist furchtbar in Zaubersprüche. Neville, du hast furchtbare Problem mit Tränken und Hermine, deine Stärke ist das Fliegen definitiv nicht!"

Mit diesen Worten betrat Severus das Klassenzimmer.

Er bemerkte nicht den misstrauischen Blick, den Hermine ihm hinterher warf. Woher wusste er, dass sie nicht fliegen konnte?

-

Severus betrat den Raum und fand sich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Draco Malfoy wieder.

„Nun, was haben wir denn da! Ein Snape, der sich mit diesem Pack abgibt? Ein reinblütiger Zauberer, der sich Schlammblütern und deren Freunden umgibt? Wie kann man nur so tief sinken!"

Severus presste die Zähne aufeinander, um Malfoy nicht ins nächste Leben zu schicken.

„Malfoy! Und was gibt mir das zweifelhafte Vergnügen Deiner Aufmerksamkeit? Bist Du Deiner Lakaien überdrüssig? Hat Dir Pansy es nicht ordentlich besorgt? Oder bist Du einfach nur so dämlich, dass Du Dich mit einem Snape anlegst?" Er sah Draco ohne Scheu in die Augen und richtete sich drohend auf. Eine Hand am Zauberstab.

Dracos Wangen wurden feuerrot.

„Wag es ja nicht, mich zu beleidigen! Snape!"

Draco zückte seinen Stab und wollte ihn gegen Severus richten. Dieser war jedoch schneller.

„Expelliarmus!" Lässig und mit einer unheimlichen Ruhe entwaffnete er den Sohn seines ehemaligen besten Freundes und Mittäters. Erbeugte sich vor und zog Draco an dessen Uniform nah an sein Gesicht. Leise flüsternd drohte er ihm.

„Nun, Draco! Lass Dir Eines gesagt sein! Wir Snapes sind Meister! Und zwar nicht nur im Brauen von Tränken! Ich warne Dich nur dieses eine Mal. Versuche das nie wieder, oder Du wirst es bereuen! Und dann hilft Dir weder Dein Vater noch dessen Lord!"

Dann ließ er los und setzte sich auf den einzige freien Platz neben – Harry Potter!


	21. Teil 19: Hermines Entdeckung

**Teil 19:**

_Wow! Ich habe mittlerweile die 30 bei den Reviews überschritten! Hätte ich ehrlich nicht gedacht!_

_Danke noch mal allen Reviewern. Die „Schwarzleser" – wie HexeLea sich ausdrückte – möchte ich aber doch inständig bitten, wenigstens einmal zu sagen, wie ihnen denn die Story bislang gefällt._

_Reviews sind des Autors Brot!_

_Also, einfach nach dem Lesen unten links den kleinen Button betätigen und eine klitzekleine Botschaft für mich hinterlassen!_

_Ach ja! Schnuffelchen, meine liebe, liebe Kommilitonin! Ich weiß doch, was du von dieser Story hältst. Warum bist du denn der Meinung, dass ich dich nicht zu Wort kommen ließe? ;-) gg_

_Ah, und ehe ich's ganz vergesse! Ich habe eine kleine Kurzgeschichte reingestellt. „Lebe wohl, mein Engel!" Wer mag, einfach mal lesen und reviewen!_

_So, nun aber weiter mit der Story! _

* * *

Professor Minerva McGonagall sah sich ihre Schüler genau an. In der dritten Reihe, hinter Neville Longbottom, Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley und Dean Thomas saßen Harry Potter und Severus! Sie hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. Das Severus sich freiwillig zu Harry setzen würde glaubte sie nicht. Sie nahm vielmehr an, dass das wohl der einzige noch freie Sitzplatz gewesen ist.

Sie hatte selbstverständlich mitbekommen, wie Draco und Severus aufeinander losgegangen waren und auch, dass es beinahe zu einem ernsthaften Zwischenfall gekommen wäre, wenn Severus nicht einfach so ein hervorragender Duellmeister wäre. Innerlich musste sie grinsen, als sie sich das verblüffte Gesicht Draco Malfoys vor Augen rief. Einen Snape beleidigte man halt nicht. Vor allem schon nicht der Spross Lucius'. Auch wenn Minerva Severus verstehen konnte, einfach mal an Draco all das auszulassen, was sich über die letzten knapp 7 Jahre aufgestaut hatte, so gab ihm dies aber noch lange nicht das Recht, einen anderen Schüler Hogwarts außerhalb des immer noch stattfinden Duellierclubs zu bedrohen.

„So! Klasse, wir haben ab heute einen neuen Schüler, Mr. Nikodemus Snape. Und ich muss Ihnen gleich sagen, Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Snape, ich habe sehr wohl mitbekommen, was da gerade vorgefallen ist. Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von Ihnen beiden. Vor allem aber von Ihnen, Mr. Snape! Ein derart kindisches Verhalten hätte ich Ihnen wahrhaft nicht zugetraut. Und auch wenn dies heute Ihr erster Tag als Schüler Hogwarts ist, Mr. Nikodemus Snape, so vertrauen Sie bloß nicht darauf, dass ich Ihnen keine Punkte abziehen würde! 20 Punkte von Gryffindor wegen Bedrohen eines Mitschülers."

Draco warf Severus einen selbstgefälligen Blick zu.

„Dasselbe gilt auch für Sie, Mr. Malfoy! 25 Punkte von Slytherin! Sie wissen es besser und hätten von vorneherein auf derlei Provokationen verzichten müssen!"

Draco klappte den Mund auf und zu wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. McGonagall schien wirklich erbost zu sein.

Aber das war ja wieder klar! Der Junge war zwar ein Snape, aber er war nichts desto trotz auch einer ihrer kostbaren Gryffindors!

Severus lächelte nach außen leicht vor sich hin, während er verzweifelt versuchte sich zu erinnern, was im 7. Jahr Verwandlungen dran gewesen war.

Severus beugte sich vor und flüsterte mit Harry.

„Harry, was habt ihr als letztes gemacht?"

„Komplexe Verwandlungen von unbelebten Dingen in belebte und derlei Sachen. Warum?"

„Ich hab doch vorhin gesagt, dass ich keine Ahnung von Verwandlungen habe. Glaubst Du immer noch, dass ich scherze?"

Harry sah ihn so entgeistert an, dass Severus schon befürchtete, der Junge würde gleich von seinem Stuhl fallen.

„Ruhe! Und passen Sie alle gut auf. Vor allem Sie, Mr. Snape! Ihr … Vater hat mir von Ihnen erzählt. Vor allem hat er mir gesagt, dass Ihre Schwäche Verwandlungen sei. Ist dies korrekt?"

Severus verzog das Gesicht. Reichte es nicht, dass er dies seinen neuen Freunden gegenüber schon gesagt hatte? Musste Minerva jetzt dies auch noch vor der gesamten Schule breittreten? Er seufzte lautlos und wandte sich dem Unausweichlichen zu.

„Ja, Professor. Verwandlungen ist meine einzige Schwäche. Ich habe bislang immer gerade so bestanden."

„Nun, Mr. Snape! Mit ein wenig Nachhilfe sollten Sie in der Lage sein, meinem Unterricht zu folgen. Ich würde empfehlen, dass Miss Granger Ihnen Nachhilfe gibt, da sie die begabteste der Klasse ist und auch hervorragend erklären kann. Miss Granger, würden Sie sich bereit erklären, den Nachhilfeunterricht für Mr. Snape zu übernehmen?"

Hermine nickte. Selbstverständlich würde sie dies tun. So konnte sie mehr Zeit mit diesem merkwürdigen Snape verbringen. Vielleicht käme sie dann auch dahinter, wer er wirklich war.

Das er kein 17jähriger Teenager war, das war ihr bereits nach nur wenigen Augenblicken klar gewesen. Sie hatte da ja so ihren Verdacht. Die Namen ließen sie nicht los. Das war einfach kein Zufall.

Sie warf blickte zu ihm zurück. Er saß neben Harry direkt hinter ihr und Ron. Aufmunternd lächelte sie ihm zu.

Überrascht sah sie jedoch wieder weg, als er zurücklächelte. Es war ein Lächeln, das seine schwarzen Augen zum Strahlen brachte. Es war so voller Gefühl, dass sie es nicht ertragen konnte, seinem Blick standzuhalten.

Während der Stunde Verwandlungen drehten sich ihre Gedanken immer wieder um Professor Snape.

Er war in den wenigen Wochen, wo sie die Assistentenstelle bei ihm angetreten hatte, wirklich zivilisiert ihr gegenüber aufgetreten. Nun, sie wusste mittlerweile, dass er wohl Gefühle für sie entwickelt hatte, nur war sie sich nicht im Klaren gewesen, dass auch sie in der Zeit welche für ihn aufgebaut hatte.

Sie hatte diese während der gesamten Zeit tunlichst ignoriert. Zum einen: es war Snape! Und zum anderen: er war ihr Lehrer!

Letzteres war laut Professor Dumbledore kein Hindernis und der erste Punkt? Nun, irgendwie hatte er etwas an sich. Er war groß und hatte eine geheimnisvolle Aura um sich. Er war ein sehr stiller und privater Mensch, der seine Abgeschiedenheit, Ruhe und Bücher liebte. Ein Mensch, der sich lieber stundenlang über die verschiednen Kombinationsmöglichkeiten der Zutaten für einen Trank des Traumlosen Schlafes mit ihr unterhalten konnte als eine Festivität zu besuchen.

Wie sie selber auch!

-

Sie beobachtete ihn während der Stunde immer wieder aus dem Augenwinkel. Harry hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, Nikodemus daran zu hindern, etwas wahrhaft peinliches anzustellen.

Sie sollten Kleidung in Nahrung verwandeln. So weit so gut. Nur sie sollten dies aus Teilen alter Schuluniformen machen und diese anschließend wieder zurückverwandeln.

Nikodemus hatte es mit einer unbedachten Bewegung seines Handgelenks geschafft, dass sich seine Uniform und sein Hemd in Luft aufgelöst hatten. Und damit war wirklich Luft gemeint. Es hatte kurz einen leichten Nebelschwaden gegeben und schon hatte er halbnackt hinter ihr gesessen.

Harry hatte gerade noch das Allerschlimmste verhindern können und den Spruch soweit unschädlich gemacht.

So hatte Nikodemus wenigstens einen Teil seiner Kleidung behalten.

Minerva sah das Missgeschick Severus' kommen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ihm genau dieser Spruch daneben ging. Nur geschah jedes Mal etwas anderes.

Als sie ihn das letzte Mal diesen Spruch hatte verwenden sehen, befand sich anstelle der Uniform ein stinkender See von Drachen-Dung. Das war eine Erfahrung, welche sie so schnell nicht noch einmal erleben wollte. Trotzdem war sie gespannt, was dieses Mal geschehen würde.

Und tatsächlich. Severus' Hand bewegte sich nicht korrekt als er den Spruch für die Transformation aussprach und stand auf einmal ohne Oberteil da.

Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Minerva allerdings gemeint, gesehen zu haben, dass ihr guter Severus komplett unbekleidet gewesen wäre.

Sie konnte Harry leise auf ihn einreden und ihm zeigen sehen, wie er das Handgelenk genau drehen musste.

Der Rest der Stunde verlief relativ reibungslos. Malfoy wuchsen zwischenzeitlich rote Strähnen in seinem blonden Haar, nur konnte Minerva einfach keinen Beweis dafür finden, dass Severus hinter diesem Blödsinn steckte.

Dieser Mann war einfach unmöglich! Schon während seiner eigenen und ursprünglichen Schulzeit hatte sie selten einen Beweis für seine Schuld an derlei Streichen gefunden. Dafür war er einfach zu schlau und gerissen.

Was sie aber dafür auf jeden Fall bemerkte, war die Tatsache, dass Draco Malfoy bis zum Ende der Stunde es nicht mitbekam, dass er nun Gryffindor-Farben auf seinem Kopf trug!

-

„Hey, Malfoy! Schöne Farben. Feuerst Du Gryffindor heute beim Spiel an?"

Draco warf dem Rufer einen giftigen Blick zu, der sogar seinem Vater und Snape Konkurrenz gemacht hätte. Was hatten die alle?

Er ging in eine der Jungentoiletten und starrte entgeistert in den Spiegel. DAS konnte nicht wahr sein!

Schnell murmelte er einen Gegenzauber, doch nichts passierte.

„Hallo, Draco!" Hinter sich hörte er eine ihm mittlerweile wohlbekannte, seidige Stimme.

„Hübsche Haarfarbe. Ach ja, die Farbe bleibt dir eine Woche erhalten. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und du brauchst nicht gleich zu deinem Vater zu rennen und dich ausflennen! Meine Güte. Was bist Du eigentlich! Bist Du ein Waschlappen, der seinem Vater hinterher hechelt oder denkst Du auch mal für Dich selbst? Wenn letzteres doch mal der Fall sein sollte, so mach doch mal die Augen auf! Der dunkle Lord ist tot. Dein Vater hat es zwar geschafft, um Azkaban herum zu kommen. Trotzdem ist und bleibt er einer seiner Anhänger. Du fragst Dich sicherlich, woher ich das weiß, oder?" Severus stand vor ihm. Sein Gesicht ausdruckslos, nur in seinen Augen glühte ein Funken, der darauf wartete in Brand gesetzt zu werden.

Draco starrte angsterfüllt in dieses schwarze Feuer. Er hatte wirklich Angst vor diesem Nikodemus. Da war zwar etwas vertrautes, jedoch lag auch eine Wildheit und Unberechenbarkeit in diesem Blick, dass Draco es für weise hielt, dieses Mal auf seine innere Stimme zu hören und zu schweigen.

„Also, das da ist nur ein kleiner Streich, eine Art Vorgeschmack, zu wessen ich fähig bin, wenn ich es will. Solltest Du versuchen, Dich an meinen Freunden zu rächen, bekommst Du es mit mir zu tun. Und glaube mir, ich spiele in einer höheren Liga als Du!" Severus stieß Draco angewidert fort.

-

Hermine ging nach dem Mittagessen in die Bibliothek. Sie hatte Madame Pince gebeten, ihr die Bücher über Ahnenabstammung der reinblütigen Zauberer Englands heraus zusuchen.

Madame Pince hatte sie zwar komisch angesehen, ihr diese Bitte jedoch nicht abgeschlagen. Und nun saß sie umgeben von einem Stapel Bücher und wälzte sich durch die Stammbäume der Zaubererfamilien.

Sie war bei ihrem Studium über einen recht nützliche Zauber gestolpert, welcher ihr auf einem Pergament aufzeigte, welcher Zauberer oder Hexe mit wem verwandt war. Dutzende solcher Ahnentafeln hatten sich zu den Büchern gesellt. Doch auf keiner war der Name Snape bislang erschienen.

Sie ergänzte den Zauber noch durch einen Hervorhebezauber, welcher bewirkte, dass ein gesuchter Begriff golden zu leuchten begann.

Und tatsächlich, zwei Bücher später stieß sie auf seinen Stammbaum.

_Snape, Severus Septimus Nikodemus_

_Geboren in Glamis, Schottland. _

_Familienstand: ledig, _

_Kinder: keine (weder lebend noch verstorben)_

_Nächste lebende Angehörige: nicht existierend_

Die Bücher selbst waren magisch, sie hielten sich selbst auf dem neuesten Stand.

Es gab also keinen Irrtum.

Professor Snape hatte keinen Sohn.

Sie schlug die Seite um. Und erstarrte.

Dort auf dem Bild sah ihr Nikodemus entgegen.

Nur darunter stand _Severus Septimus Nikodemus Snape!_

Hermine fiel das Buch aus der Hand.


	22. Teil 20: Neue Entwicklungen

**Teil 20:**

_Ich danke nochmals allen Reviewern! Ihr seit ein tollen Publikum!_

_Beim nächsten Teil werd ich mich wieder jedem meiner Reviewer persönlich widmen! Versprochen!_

* * *

Auf den Tribünen des Quidditch-Feldes tobten die Schüler. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin – Harry Potter gegen Draco Malfoy. Das Spiel wog hin und her. Keine Seite war der anderen wirklich überlegen.

Die eine hatte die besseren Spieler, die anderen waren einfach Slytherin.

Severus stand eingequetscht zwischen Neville und dem Halbriesen und Lehrer für Magische Kreaturen Rubeus Hagrid, der seit jeher immer nur Gryffindor angefeuerte.

„Was für'n Spiel, junger Snape, eh?" Er hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr bekommen zu können, als der Halbriese ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter gab.

Er fühlte sich hin und her gerissen.

Zum einen war er jahrelang der Hauslehrer Slytherins gewesen und ihnen daher auch verpflichtet, zum anderen war er aber jetzt auch ein junger Gryffindor und musste Harry Potter zu jubeln.

„Na, vor allem Malfoys Haarfarbe ist gut!" Neville musste erneut lachen, als er an das Schweigen der Schüler dachte, welches einsetzte, als Draco das Feld betrat.

Severus nickte.

„Und der Zauber hält noch eine Woche!"

„Du warst das?"

„Ja. Das Frettchen ging mir auf die Nerven und ich hab den Eindruck, euch geht's nicht anders."

„Nun, das Verzaubern oder Verhexen von Mitschülern ist nicht erlaubt, Nik!" Neville warf Hagrid einen besorgten Blick zu, doch der Halbriese hatte von dem Gespräch nichts mitbekommen, er war viel zu beschäftigt, Harry anzufeuern, der gerade dem Schnatz hinterher jagte.

„Nun, wenn du es niemandem sagst, dann kann gar nichts passieren. Malfoy wird sich wohl zwar bei seinem Vater ausheulen, aber er muss immer noch an mir vorbei, ehe er an euch rankommt." Severus sah ihn aufmunternd an.

„Kopf hoch! Ist nachher eigentlich noch der Duellier-Club? Mein Vater hat viel darüber erzählt! Vor allem über den Lehrer, wie hieß er noch: Lockhardt!"

Neville warf ihm einen Blick zu, der besagte, du beliebst zu scherzen!

„Nun, er findet immer noch statt – aber er wurde immer von Deinem Vater beaufsichtigt. Zumindest seit letztem Jahr. Also seit Du-weißt-schon-wer tot ist."

„Voldemort. Nenn ihn doch bei seinem Namen. Er ist tot, vernichtet. Er kann Dir nichts mehr tun. Das Einzige wofür er jetzt noch gut ist, ist als Kinderschreck herzuhalten." Severus schraubte seine Stimme hoch und drohte Neville spielerisch mit dem Zeigefinger.

„Wenn Du nicht brav bist und Deine Suppe ist, kommt Lord Voldemort Dich holen!"

Neville wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder ihn Ohnmacht fallen sollte ob soviel Dreistigkeit.

Wenn Professor Snape hier wäre … Nun, dann wäre er sicherlich umgekippt. Wer hätte das gedacht, dass dieser Mann einen solchen Sohn haben würde. Der junge Gryffindor sah Nikodemus als einen Freund. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren sie sehr gute Freunde geworden, um genau zu sein. Es war ihm, als würden sie sich schon Jahre kennen und hätten nun endlich alle Vorurteile gegenüber dem anderen abgelegt.

Wenn Neville nur wüsste!

„HARRY POTTER FÄNGT DEN SCHNATZ!" Die Stimme Dean Thomas' dröhnte über das Feld.

„WURDE LANGSAM AUCH ZEIT, HARRY! GRYFFINDOR GEWINNT. DIE SLYTHERIN SIND FERTIG!"

Die Spieler brachten ihre Besen zu Boden und nahmen die Gratulationen der Zuschauer und ihrer Freunde entgegen. Severus ließ sich dabei von Neville und Hagrid zu Harry und dem Rest des Gryffindor-Teams zerren.

„Harry, großartig! Wirklich großartig!" Der Wildhüter schien wie so auf mit den Tränen zu kämpfen. Severus wunderte sich immer wieder aufs Neue, dass ein Halbriese wie Hagrid ein so sanftes Gemüt hatte. Nun, Hagrid sorgte sich um jedes Geschöpf – sogar um einen ehemaligen Todesser wie ihn. Er musste unwillkürlich an all die Nächte denken, in denen Hagrid ihn halbtot nach den Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord an der Apparationsgrenze Hogwarts aufgesammelt und ihn zusammen geflickt hatte. Er verdankte ihm mehr als nur einmal sein Leben.

Er wurde von Crabbe und Goyle angerempelt und aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Aus dem Weg, Schlammblutfreund!"

„POTTER! Das zahle ich Dir heim!" Malfoys Gesicht war puterrot – eine passende Ergänzung zu den Strähnen, wie Severus schmunzelnd befand. Rot war definitiv Dracos Farbe!

„Was denn, Malfoy? Das ich einfach der bessere Sucher bin? Das Du einfach den Schnatz nicht siehst? Also ehrlich, Draco – Du solltest lieber mehr üben, als mit Deinen Trollfreunden andere Schüler belästigen!" Harrys Stimme war von freudig-erregt zu wütend gewechselt und seine grünen Augen funkelten gefährlich.

Severus machte einen Schritt nach vorne und stieß nun seinerseits Malfoys „Leibwächter" zur Seite.

„Nun, Malfoy. Ich denke, dass ich vorhin **meinen** Standpunkt eigentlich klar gemacht hatte oder irre ich mich da? Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern. Das sollten Sie eigentlich bereits bei meinem Vater gelernt haben. Und meine Geduld ist – wie auch die meines Vaters – nicht die ausgeprägteste." Severus' starrte den jungen Slytherin verärgert an. „Ich würde vorschlagen, Sie erklären Ihren Ausbruch hier und jetzt und wir regeln das wie gebildete Zauberer und diskutieren es aus. Oder aber, und Variante zwei ist meine Lieblingsvariante … " Sein Blick wandelte sich blitzschnell von wütend-verärgert zu arrogant-herausfordernd. Er beugte sich vor und flüsterte Draco ins Ohr, seine Stimme nur noch ein seidiger Hauch. „Nun dies wäre ein Duell nach alten Regeln."

Jeder Schüler wusste, wenn Professor Snape diese Stimme verwendete, dass die Hölle ein lauschiges Plätzchen für einen netten Nachmittagstee war im Vergleich dazu, was er mit seinem „Opfer" vorhatte. Nun, dies war zwar nicht Snape, sondern „nur" Nikodemus. Draco hatte aber das Gefühl, dass es in dieser Hinsicht keinerlei Unterschied zwischen Vater und Sohn gab.

Jede Farbe verließ das Gesicht des platinblonden Jungen. Ein Duell nach alten Regeln? Bei Merlin. Er war tot! Er war ja so tot! Er war zwar recht gut im Duellieren, schließlich hatte er bei Snape persönlich Unterricht auf Wunsch seines Vaters erhalten. Aber die Snapes galten seit jeher als Duellmeister. Und das Snape sich sogar Meister aller Meister hätte nennen dürfen war ihm bereits nach der allerersten Zusammenkunft des Duellierclubs im zweiten Jahr klar gewesen. Gilderoy Lockhardt war ein Idiot und Schaumschläger. Das hatte Snape allen mit nur einem einfachen Zauber gezeigt.

„Also, Mr. Malfoy – was wählen Sie?" Severus hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue. Der Junge verging ja beinahe vor Angst. Wenn er jetzt … Er konnte einfach nicht widerstehen.

„BUH!"

Draco kippte einfach um.

Ein Hauch von Bedauern legte sich über Severus' Miene.

„Schade! Er hat echt keine Nerven. Hätte mich gerne mal mit ihm duelliert."

Dann wandte er sich den beiden Clowns zu, die sich Leibwächter schimpften.

„So, und nun zu Euch. Wonach ist Euch? Ach, ich vergaß. Euer Gehirn ist ja zurzeit außer Gefecht. Also noch mal langsam und deutlich! Soll ich Euch Zauber auf den Hals jagen, dass Ihr nicht mehr von Euren Eltern erkannt werdet oder haut Ihr freiwillig ab und lasst meine Freunde in Ruhe?"

Crabbe und Goyle warfen einander unschlüssige Blicke zu und traten von einem Bein aufs andere.

„Packt ihn und verschwindet von hier!" Sie bewegten sich nicht. „Ist. Das. Klar?" Severus zischte ihnen die letzten Worte zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen entgegen. Endlich griffen die beiden Draco und zogen ihn mehr schlecht als recht in die Kerker Hogwarts.

„Das war cool, Nik!" Harry schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Das Frettchen ist einfach umgekippt." Harry lachte mittlerweile Tränen, wie auch der Rest der anwesenden Gryffindors.

„Harry, gratuliere. Du hast gut gespielt." Severus ignorierte seine innere Stimme, die in Protest aufschrie, als er dem Sohn seines Todfeindes freundschaftlich die Hand gab, um diesem zu seinem Sie über Slytherin zu gratulieren. Dabei entging ihm aber nicht, dass Harry sich anscheinend jemand suchend umsah.

„Hat einer von Euch Hermine gesehen?"

Hermine starrte auf das am Boden liegende Buch. Die Seite mit dem magischen Photo des Professors war wie aus Hohn aufgeschlagen und der Bewohner des Bildes warf ihr wütende Blicke zu, während er immer wieder versuchte, dem Fokus der Kamera zu entkommen.

Severus Septimus Nikodemus Snape! Es war kein Zufall. Es konnte einfach keiner mehr sein. Sie kannte die Bücher, in denen sie nachgelesen hatte. Es waren Ministeriumsdokumente, die sich von selbst immer auf dem neuesten Stand hielten. Das war einfach ihre Magie. Selbst wenn er irgendwo auf dieser Welt einen Nachkommen oder entfernten Verwandten gehabt hätte, so wäre dieser oder diese in diesem Buch aufgeführt worden.

Nikodemus war also nicht der Sohn, sondern Professor Snape selbst.

Hermine starrte das Bild lange an. Auf einmal wurde ihr eine Absonderlichkeit bewusst und sie fing schallend an zu lachen.

Professor Severus Snape, Hauslehrer von Slytherin, Todesser (zugegebenermaßen außer Dienst), Spion für den Orden des Phönix, Meister für Zaubertränke und halt ein Slytherin durch und durch war nach Gryffindor sortiert worden und teilte sich nun ein Zimmer mit Harry, Ron und Neville!

Draußen brach lauter Jubel aus. Sie warf einen Blick durchs Fenster und sah, dass Gryffindor gewonnen hatte. Dann wurde ihr Blick zur Mitte des Quidditch-Feldes gelenkt, wo sich eine kleine Traube um einen rotgesträhnten Malfoy und seinen Leibwächtern gebildet hatte, welche sich augenscheinlich mit einem jungen Mann anlegten, welcher schulterlanges schwarzes Haar hatte.

Nikodemus! Sie sprang auf. Nein, es ist ja Professor Snape! Aber warum ergriff er Partei für ihr Haus? Als sie auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek war, war sie an den Jungentoiletten vorbeigekommen und hatte Teile einer Unterredung zwischen Nikodemus und Draco Malfoy mitbekommen.

Sie hatte gehört, wie er Draco gedroht hatte. Warum tat er das? Warum war er auf einmal so … so Gryffindor?

Hermine seufzte. Und warum sorgte sie sich überhaupt um ihn?

Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie wenigen Wochen genossen hatte, seine Assistentin zu sein. Die Gespräche, welche sie beim Zubereiten der einzelnen Tränke miteinander führten waren geistig fordernd, zumal er verlangte, dass sie auch den jeweiligen Trank im Auge behielt. Sie dachte an die langen Abende zurück, welche sie in der Gegenwart des gefürchtetesten Professors in der Geschichte Hogwarts verbracht hatte. Wie er immer freundlicher und offener ihr gegenüber wurde. Und wie auch sie immer mehr den Menschen in ihm sah – auch wenn sie es zu dem Zeitpunkt einfach nicht erkennen hatte wollen. Es war halt einfach nur Snape gewesen. Snape, das schleimige Ekel, welches alle Gryffindor im Allgemeinen und sie – Hermine Granger – im speziellen einfach nur hasste.

Und dann kam dieser Abend des Hogsmeade-Wochenendes. Wie er sie in den Armen gehalten und ihr über den Rücken gestrichen hatte. Sein einzigartiger Geruch kam ihr in Erinnerung. Kräuter. Und als Grundnote Sandelholz.

Sie atmete tief durch.

„Warum hat er sich in sein jüngeres Selbst verwandelt?" Auf ihre Frage bekam sie natürlich keine Antwort.

Draco Malfoy saß nachdenklich auf seinem Bett. Vor ihm lag der Brief seines Vaters, auf welchen er nur gewartet hatte.

_ Werter Sohn,_

_in der Tat habe ich nicht erwartet, dass Du ein Interesse in anderen Dingen außer Potter, seinen so genannten Freunden und Quidditch entwickeln würdest._

_Nun, Deine Anfrage kommt tatsächlich für mich derartig überraschend, und Du kannst Dir gewiss sein, dass einen Malfoy nicht wirklich etwas überraschen kann. Aber, Du hast es geschafft._

_Nun, Severus war mit vielen Frauen zusammen bei den gemeinsamen Treffen. Ausführlicheres kann ich Dir bei Deinem nächsten Besuch berichten. Aber ich kann Dir darüber hinaus versichern, dass mein guter alter Freund Severus nie einen Nachkommen gezeugt hat. Ich habe dies durch sichere Quellen in Erfahrung gebracht._

_Würdest Du nur einmal Deinen Verstand benutzen, Draco, so wärest Du von selbst darauf gekommen, die Ministeriumsstammbücher zu befragen. Aber wie ich Dich kenne, nimmst Du ja immer lieber den einfachen Weg. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob die Bücher nicht vielleicht doch falsch dokumentieren. Du kannst einfach nicht mit mir verwandt sein!_

_ Hochachtungsvoll, _

_ Lucius Malfoy_

Professor Snape hatte also keinen Nachkommen. Wer war dieser Nikodemus aber dann? War er etwa ein Hochstapler, der die Abwesenheit des Professors ausnutzte?

Er würde schon noch dahinter kommen. Dessen war Draco sich sicher. Und dann würde dieser dahergelaufene Zauberer dafür büßen, dass er ihn vor der gesamten Schule derart erniedrigt hatte. Bitter würde er dafür zahlen!

Er war schließlich ein Malfoy. Und einen Malfoy erniedrigte man nicht ungestraft öffentlich.


	23. Teil 21: Zarte Bande

**Teil 21**

**

* * *

**

Ich muß mich im Vorfeld schon mal entschuldigen: ich werde dieses Mal noch nicht allen mal namentlich soweit danken.

Ihr müßt leider noch einmal mit einem allgemeinen Dank vorlieb nehmen - ich hoffe aber, daß das nicht all zuviel ausmacht!

* * *

Beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle waren Dracos Haare DAS Gesprächsthema Nr. 1 am Lehrertisch. Die Lehrerschaft hatte sich bereits zu Beginn des Spieles gewundert, welcher Gryffindor – und das es ein Gryffindor gewesen sein musste stand für alle einfach fest – ihm zu einer derartigen Haarpracht verholfen hatte. 

Minerva betrachtete ihre Schüler aufmerksam. Ihr fielen nur drei Schüler ein, die zu einer solchen Tat fähig wären: Harry, Hermine und Severus. Nun, eigentlich nur Severus. Sie wusste, wie sehr er die Malfoys mittlerweile verabscheute und wie sehr es ihm gegen den Strich gegangen war, Draco immer den anderen Schüler bevorzugen zu müssen als Lord Voldemort noch gelebt hatte.

„Nun, meine Liebste! Welcher Deiner Schüler mag es wohl gewesen sein?" Von ihrer rechten Seite beugte sich Professor Flitwick zu ihr rüber. Von der anderen betrachtete Albus Dumbledore die Szenerie vor ihm neugierig, während er dem Gespräch seiner Kollegen lauschte.

„Nun, ich schätze, dass das auf das Konto von Severus' Sohn geht. Er hat augenscheinlich Probleme mit dem jungen Mr. Malfoy. Die Farbwahl gefällt mir übrigens sehr, werter Kollege!"

Von der anderen Seite, neben Albus, meldete sich Remus Lupin zu Wort.

„Nun, Minerva. Dann hätte ich ja wohl gewonnen, oder? Es hat keinen Tag gedauert, bis ihm der Kragen platzt!" Er streckte ihr eine offene Hand entgegen, in welche sie leicht verstimmt einen kleinen Lederbeutel gleiten ließ.

„Aber gleich um 100 Galeonen zu wetten! Remus, Du bist der reinste Wegelagerer!"

„Man muss sehen, wo man bleibt, liebste Minerva!"

* * *

Am Tisch der Gryffindor ging es hoch her. Der Sieg über Slytherin und damit ein weiterer Schritt in Richtung Hauspokal musste ausgiebig gefeiert werden. Nicht zu vergessen, Nikodemus, welcher von Neville zum Held des Tages ernannt worden war.

Ihm war die ganze Aufregung um ihn jedoch unangenehm. Severus sehnte sich nach einem normalen Gespräch. Ein Gespräch mit Hermine zum Beispiel.

Wo steckte sie eigentlich?

„Harry, hast Du Hermine inzwischen schon mal wieder gesehen? Sie wollte heute Morgen in die Bibliothek, um was nachzulesen."

Harry sah den schwarzhaarigen Jungen nachdenklich an

„Nein, Nik. Seit heute morgen hab ich sie nicht mehr gesehen. Sie macht sich aber nichts aus Quidditch. Da lernt sie lieber. Denk Dir nichts dabei. Verrat mit lieber einmal diesen Zauber!" Harry taute Nikodemus gegenüber langsam auf. Das Misstrauen, welches ihn zu Anfang gequält hatte, wich langsam einem Gefühl des Vertrauens. Es war ihm, als wenn er ihn schon lange kennen würde…

„Hallo, Freunde!"

Hermine begrüßte die vier jungen Männer mit einem strahlenden Lächeln als diese den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten.

„Hermine, Du hast den ganzen Tag gelernt, oder?" Severus warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu, welchem sie auswich.

„Hast Du was gegessen?" Er war besorgt um sie. Ihre Augen hatten etwas an sich, was er dort bislang noch nie gesehen hatte: Nervosität und Sorgen, die sie quälten.

„Es ist … alles in Ordnung!"

Severus sah sie bloß an.

„Das glaubst Du doch wohl selbst nicht, Hermine! Es sieht ein Blinder, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Sag es uns doch! Oder sag es zumindest Harry und Ron. Sie sind doch Deine Freunde! Harry macht sich doch schon länger Sorgen um Dich!" Seine Augen flehten sie förmlich an, ihm zu vertrauen, sich ihm zu öffnen.

Sie warf ihm nur einen wütend-verzweifelten Blick zu. Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein! Erst war er als Tränkelehrer hinter ihr her, und nun dies, wo sie doch erst einmal nachdenken musste! Wenn sie eines nicht ausstehen konnte, dann waren das Einmischungen von Außerhalb, welche ihr Leben und ihr Denken für sie regeln wollten

„Wirklich! Ich bin da nur über etwas gestolpert, was ich noch durchdenken muss. Jungs, ich muss das erst mal alleine durchdenken!"

Sie hob abwehrend die Hände, als alle vier aufgesprungen waren, um ihr zur Hand zu gehen.

„Ihr könnt mir dabei nicht helfen, ehrlich nicht! Ich muss einfach nur in **Ruhe** nachdenken!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.

Severus blickte ihr nach.

Den anderen fiel sein abwesender, nachdenklicher Gesichtsausdruck auf, als er nicht auf sie reagierte.

„Hey, Erde an Nikodemus!"

„Wa … was?" Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als Harry ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Sie ist sehr klug, Nik. Und unsere beste Freundin! Also, wenn Du irgendetwas unternehmen solltest, dass SIE unglücklich macht, dann hast Du es mit uns dreien zu tun, kapiert?"

Er sah Harry ungläubig mit offenem Mund an.

„Mein Gott! Selbst Deinem Blinden fällt auf, wie Du sie ansiehst – und sie Dich! Nik, wenn Du etwas für Hermine empfindest, dann solltest Du es ihr sagen. Sie hasst Heimlichkeiten und sie kann sehr direkt sein. Sie mag Dich sehr, das weiß ich. Auf eine andere Art und Weise wie Ron, Neville oder mich. Und so wie Du reagierst, sind da starke Gefühle für sie, richtig?"

Severus bekam den Mund einfach nicht mehr zu. Da stand Harry Potter vor ihm und sagte ihm mit einer verschwörerisch-leisen Stimme auf den Kopf zu, dass er in Hermine Granger verliebt war! Nun, es stimmte. Aber dass der Junge eine so starke Beobachtungsgabe hatte – wer hätte es gedacht!

* * *

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen ereignislos. 

Die Jungs und Hermine trafen sich zum Essen und gingen den gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunden nach.

Nach dem Unterricht hatten Severus und Hermine auf ihre Bitte hin, angefangen sich zum gemeinsamen Lernen in der Bibliothek zu treffen.

Hermine wusste immer noch nicht, was sie da geritten hatte, als sie Nikodemus/Severus nach einer gemeinsamen Stunde Verteidigung diesen Vorschlag unterbreitete.

Sie war noch viel erstaunter, als er mit einer nahezu unglaublichen Begeisterung den Vorschlag annahm.

Sie hatte ihn erst einmal einfach nur besser kennen lernen wollen und nun verbrachte sie beinahe jeden Nachmittag mit ihm in den kühlen Räumen der Bibliothek. Dabei entdeckte sie immer wieder neue Facetten des Mannes Severus Snape in dem jungen Nikodemus vor ihr. Seine ganze Art war dieselbe, was sie sehr schnell herausfand. Da hatte sich nichts verändert. Er war genauso sarkastisch wie eh und je. Seine Kommentare konnten genauso beißend und verletzend sein, wenn er es darauf anlegte und sein Intellekt war ungebrochen.

Und langsam, ganz langsam kam sie zu der Erkenntnis, dass es außer der Äußerlichkeit keinen Unterschied zwischen diesem Snape und dem eigentlichen Original gab. Aber dem jungen Ebenbild stand dies alles nicht. Es passte einfach nicht. Es war auf der einen Seite zwar das gleiche, auf der anderen aber auch wiederum nicht und das ließ sie verzweifeln. Wie sollte sie ihn je darauf ansprechen? Sie würde sich mit ihm aussprechen müssen. Sie würde ihn ebenfalls auf die Sache mit den Ahnenbüchern ansprechen müssen – da führte kein Weg um ihren Gryffindor-Mut herum. Und dann würde sie ihm auch sagen, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte! In das Original, nicht in die junge „Fälschung"!

Sie wollte wieder „ihren" **Professor **Snape!

Ein kurzer Stups gegen ihre Hand ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken fahren.

„Hermine, morgen ist ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Würdest Du … würdest Du mit mir dorthin gehen?"

Sie starrte Severus an, ihre Feder fiel ihr aus der Hand. Genau davon hatte sie die letzten Wochen immer wieder geträumt: sie und Severus – nein, es war ja zurzeit noch Nikodemus – zusammen in Hogsmeade. Ihre Gedanken wanderten jedoch auch zu dem letzten Tag in Hogsmeade, welchen sie in seiner Gegenwart verbracht hatte und ihre Gesichtszüge wurden abweisend.

Er zuckte zusammen. Sie wollte nicht. Soviel stand für ihn nun fest.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung. Dann gehe ich allein. Ich weiß, dass … dass ich kein Recht habe, Dich so was zu fragen."

Ihre Züge wurden wieder weich und das nun auf ihnen gespiegelte Erstaunen verwandelte sich in einen kurzen Anflug von Wut.

„Wer hat Dir denn so was erzählt? Nikodemus Snape! Wenn Du mich fragen willst, dann tu es einfach! Und ja, ich würde sehr gerne mit Dir nach Hogsmeade gehen!"

Strahlend ergriff er ihre Hand und hauchte einen zarten Kuss darauf. Er wandte dabei seinen Blick nicht von ihren Augen ab.

„Ich erwarte Dich dann zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle. Bis morgen, werte Dame!"

Eine kurze Verbeugung folgte, dann verschwand er in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm.

Hermine saß noch lange danach an ihrem Platz in der Bibliothek und strich immer wieder über die Knöchel ihrer Hand, welche er mit seinen Lippen berührt hatte und seufzte selig.

* * *

„Hi, Harry! Ron!" Severus stieß bei seinem Rückweg auf den Rest des ehemaligen Trios. Er lächelte immer noch glücklich vor sich hin und konnte nicht anders, als die beiden an seinem Glück teilhaben lassen zu müssen.

„Ich hab sie gefragt, Harry! Und sie geht morgen mit mir nach Hogsmeade!"

Die beiden anderen Jungs mussten über diese doch recht kindliche Begeisterung ihres neuen Freundes einfach auch strahlen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit liefen die drei fröhlich lachend die letzten Treppen zum Turm.

„Da Ron ja nichts mehr dagegen hat, begleitet mich morgen seine holde Schwester. Das edle Fräulein Weasley hat zugestimmt, morgen meine Dame zu sein!" Ron und Sev starrten Harry entgeistert an ob der geschwollenen Redensart und brachen in prustendes Gelächter aus.

„Ich geh mit Luna! Sie ist für ihre Verrücktheit ganz ok! Und außerdem ist sie sehr nett."

Severus wurde wieder ernst.

„Meint Ihr, dass Hermine mich vielleicht auch zum nächsten Tanz begleiten wird?"

„Nun, wenn Du sie fragst, sicherlich. Ich würde aber keinen Stunt mehr mit Malfoy vorher hinlegen! Sie findet Streiche albern und kleinkindlich!" Harry hielt sich die Seiten vor Lachen, da er sich wieder an Malfoys Haarpracht erinnerte.

„Dabei ist sie diejenige, welche immer mit am lautesten lacht über ihn!" Ron wischte sich, nach Luft schnappend, die Augen.

„Wusstest Du eigentlich, dass sie in unserem 3. Jahr ihm voll eins auf die Nase gegeben hat?"

Severus staunte. Seine wunderhübsche, zarte und sanfte Hermine hatte Draco Malfoy mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen? Nun, er hatte Draco einen Abend im 3. Jahr heulend auf der Schwelle zu seinem Büro vorgefunden – mit gebrochener Nase. Ein schneller Heilzauber hatte dies gerichtet, nur der Junge hatte nie mit der Sprache rausrücken wollen, wer ihm da den Schwinger verpasst hatte. Im Nachhinein musste er Grinsen und sie für ihren Mut bewundern. Nicht jeder wagte es, die scheinheilige Art der Malfoys zu hinterblicken und dahinter nur wimmernde Weichlinge festzustellen.

Sie augenscheinlich hatte es jedoch getan.

Ein Gedanke begann sich in ihm zu formen. Er würde Draco und Lucius Malfoy ein für alle Male auf ihre Plätze verweisen.

„Nun, ein oder zwei Scherze hab ich noch für ihn parat. Für den nächsten benötige ich übrigens Eure Hilfe!"

Ron wurde schlagartig ernst und blass.

„Du, Harry? Wenn die Zwillinge so etwas sagen und einen so ansehen, dann lauf!"

Severus' Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

* * *

Draco Malfoy hatte seine Schmach an Tag des Quidditch-Turniers noch nicht vergessen. So schnell schüchtere man einen Malfoy nicht ein und schon gar kein daher gelaufener Hochstapler. Draco hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, es diesem Möchtegern-Snape so richtig zu zeigen. Und er würde es auch schaffen, so wahr er ein Malfoy war! 

Der Brief seines Vaters hatte ihn doch sehr erstaunt. Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass ausgerechnet Professor Snape bei einem solchen Spiel mitmachen würde. Und das er nichts davon wusste, war für Malfoy klar. Dafür war der junge Snape einfach zu Gryffindor! Ein echter Snape wäre nie in dieses Haus gekommen. Allerhöchstens Ravenclaw – oder wenn wirklich alle Stricke rissen: Hufflepuff! Aber Gryffindor? Tod nicht! Nie und Nimmer!

Draco begann Nikodemus zu folgen. Und dies so unauffällig, dass es einem Todesser Ehre bereitet hätte.

Er folgte ihm nach den Unterrichtsstunden in die Bibliothek und lauschte den Diskussionen zwischen ihm und diesem Granger-Schlammblut. Abartig! Er folgte ihm zum Quidditch-Training und auch sonst in den Gängen Hogwarts war er nicht weit entfernt, wo Nikodemus war.

Er entwickelte eine wahre Besessenheit, herauszufinden wer der Junge wirklich war.

„Hey, Draco?"

„Hmm?"

„Warum rennst Du ständig im Schloss rum?"

„Scher Dich um Deinen Kram, Pansy!"

Unsanft schob er seine Freundin Pansy Parkinson von seinem Schoß. Er hatte gerade einen Gedanken gehabt, ihn aber noch nicht richtig festmachen können und da quatscht ihn diese Kuh einfach an!

Pansy verzog schmollend das Gesicht.

„Draco, wir sollten wirklich mal wieder mehr Zeit für einander haben! Unsere Eltern sind nicht erfreut über die momentane Lage zwischen uns beiden!"

Sein Kopf fuhr hoch und er schlug zu.

„Ich sagte, Du sollst Dich um Deinen Kram kümmern! Halt also einfach die Schnauze! Ansonsten stopf ich Sie Dir! Aber nicht mit dem üblichen Mittel!"

Hasserfüllt starrte Pansy ihn mit schwellender Backe an.

Was war nur los mit ihm? Seitdem dieser junge Gryffindor auf Hogwarts und Professor Snape verschwunden war, benahm er sich so seltsam.

Aber sollte sie sich da wirklich Gedanken drum machen? Oder sollte sie viel eher eine gute, reinblütige Hexe sein und tun, was Mann ihr sagte?

Ein Blick in Dracos verzerrtes Gesicht entschied die Frage und sie eilte in ihr eigenes Zimmer zurück.


End file.
